Uh Run That By Me Again?
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ashton decided to stay in the turtle's world. Now the portal is opened again and it brings some shadows of her past and a new enemy, as well as an old one. Will this story have a happy ending or will it end in tears? Sequel to 'It's A Funny Story'. RaphxOC LeoxOC MikexOC and DonxOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) Ladys and gentleturtles! I give you...the sequel! :) Oh also the two lucky trutles who get to have their shot of happily ever after ARE...*goes to commercial* **

**Mike:You're mean... **

**Me:*sticks out tongue and blows a raspberry* **

**Leo:Can you at least give us a hint? **

**Don:Yeah, and if I get a girl can she at least have a brain...I'd hate to date a Mikey **

**Mike:HEY! I would make a cute girl! **

**Leo:Yeeeeah no comment on that. **

**Me:Look if you guys don't shut it NO ONE gets a girl! **

**Leo, Mike, and Don:*clamps hands over their mouth* **

Emma Fredrickson was sitting with her friend Alex from school. It has been exactly two years since her cousin, Ashton, went missing. During the first few months her cousin's reputation flew sky high- ironicly without her to be there to bask in it. The guidence office was filled with wanna-bes who were "so depressed becouse their bestie, BFF went bye, bye". It made her and Alex sick. Though Alex hadn't been close to her as Emma had been, she still cared. Now things died down and everyone(except Emma, Alex, her tiwn sister Jenny and their mom) seemed to have forgotten about the perky girl they known and loved.

"Are you going to the memorial service for your cousin?" She asked. The girl was an inch shorter then Emma. She was wearing blue jeans and a light purple tanktop with a blue jean waist-cut jacket.

Emma smiled softly at her friend and leaned back against the couch,"Mybe...I planned on visiting my aunt."

"How is she." She grabbed her soda can and took a sip.

She sighed,"Same as last month. Aunt Sara's been bad before Ash disappeared, but now...Her mind's somewhere else."

"I still can't believe that the cops are giving up on finding her."

Emma crossed her legs so that she was sitting indian style. She leaned against her elbows,"Yeah...I miss her."

Emma looked over towards the tv and smirked. For days she had been crying over her missing cousin(who may or may not be dead) all she wanted to do now was to temperairly forget all the pain. She snatched up the remote,"I'm done with the drepressing comments."

Alex smiled and grabbed the remote from her hands,"Nuh huh. My turn!" She turned it on and started surfing the channels.

She sighed and leaned on her elbows,"Pick somthing good to watch."

Alex's eyes lite up when she saw a familar movie. Emma just giggled. Her friend glanced at her,"Remember when we were little?"

Emma nodded,"Yeah, Ashton loved this show...we all did."

" Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...yup we were dorks."

She smirked."Still are."

The two friends leaned back and began to watch the movie. Emma's smile slowly faded and her gaze wet towards the window. _I hope you're safe and happy where ever you are Ashton._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Meanwhile in Turtleverse 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael felt soft, warm lips press against his. He opened his eyes and blinked away some sleep. His mouth twitched into a lazy smile.

"Mornin' Ash."

The small bruenette giggled and planted another kiss on him. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She pulled away from him and propped herself up on her elbows."Good morning."

His hands traveled up her back. He pulled her down for another kiss and rolled them over. He gave her a smug grin."Ya know you look sexy with dat bed head of yers."

Ashton rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands over his arms. "Pfft, not as sexy as your morning voice."

He waggled his eyeridges at her, causing her to laugh. She playfully hit his bicep. He chuckeled,"Wanna stay in bed taday?"

"Hmmmm.." She started planting kisses on him, switching from his lips to his neck."Sounds like a plan hot shot."

Raph captured her lips. His hands were about to reach under her shirt when someone knocked on his door. They both paused for a second. After a moment of silence they resumed their makeout session. Another knock, this time louder. He growled in annoyance.

Ashton frowned."Mybe you should get that."

"Hell. No." He kissed her again ignoring the persistant banging. He gently bite her lower lip and pulled at it. He smirked feeling her body surrender to him. His hand went up her tank top and grabbed her breasts. She gasped out his name. Both of them didn't notice the banging getting louder.

"RAPH! Get your ass out here! We're waiting for you!" The voice sounded like Donnie's. Raph never broke the kiss. He was determind that his brother would eventually give up and leave him and his girl alone. He was wrong.

"Would you stop makeingout with your girlfriend and get ready for training!? Spinter's getting impatient!"

He sighed in frustration and pressed his forhead against hers. Ashton giggled and gave him a peck on his cheek."Go. I don't want you to get in trouble becouse of me."

The red clad turtle rolled his eyes and rolled out of bed. He quikly got 'dressed' and grabbed his sais. Before he went towards the door he looked back at the girl sitting up in his bed. He smriked,"After I'm done we're gonna finish what we started, capice?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Bad connection 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no you don't!" Emma watched bemused at her friend. After the movie was over she wanted to play Zombie Riseing 3. Alex holds the all time record for this game and right now she was in a battle to defend her title. The player's screen name was on the bottom right corner of the screen, Turtle Titian 19. _Whoever Turtle Titian is they're giving her a run for the money._

Alex was standing on the couch, glaring at the screen. So after they were tied with one zombie still left, she was in full out panic mode. Turtle Titain's avatar managed to find the last zombie before her. Her eyes widdend.

She moved her avatar around a corner of a building. Her eye twitched."NO! No, noooooooooo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Trutle Titian 19 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! Yes, YES!" Mikey pressed the button that killed the last zombie. '_You win_' splattered the screen in virtual blood. He grinned and fist pumped."Oh yeah!"

"Uh...Mike?" Leo raised an eyeridge at his younger brother.

His smile widdend."What has three fingers on each hamd and is now the new record holder for ZB3?" He pointed both his thumbs at himself and said in a singsong voice,"This guy right here!"

Leo rolled his eyes. He looked over at Donnie, who was at his work bench. His brother shrugged.

"Don't look at me bro. He's your brother." He went back to his project.

Leo frowned. He glanced back at Mikey and found him 'stirring the pot'. He smirked."No, he is definately your brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Deja Vu 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex had her head burried in her hands. She was taking defeat really hard. Emma patted her on the back.

"Cheer up chicka. There's always next time."

She looked up at her friend with a pout."Lucky bastard."

She giggled and shooked her head. She looked over at the screen expecting to find the game still on pause. She furrowed her eye brows. The screen seemed to rippled and swirled. She frowned.

"What is that?"

Alex looked over to see what her friend was babbleing about. Her eyes widdend."Dude..."

The two girls watched as the screen started to spin faster and form a large funnel. The vortex wooshed out towards the and started to pull them in. Emma yelped at the static charge it send off. She grabbed Alex's hand tightly as her legss started to get sucked in.

"Em! Don't let go!"

"N-no problem!" her nails dug into her skin. Her skin paled as the pll grew stronger."A-Alex! Hel-heeeeeelp!" The vortex swallowed her friend up.

Alex felt the vortex pull at her now. The force pulled at her and sucked her in as well. Her scream went away along with the vortex. The tv was left blank and the house in silence. Just like the first time.

**(A.N) Ok not as long as I was expecting it to be, but still a good start. Hope you guys liked it! (Sry if the scene with Ash and Raph wasn't that long... I've been having a big case of writers block :( **

**Mike: So far I like this Alex chick. **

**Don: You only say that becouse you finially beat her record on a stupid video game. **

**Mike: You say that now, but when a zombie apocolyps happens don't expect me to save your shell!**

**Don:*eye rolls* Oh yes Mike that will totally happen. **

**Me: Yo my turtles! What's the haps? **

**Mike and Don: Uh...why are you trying to act all gansta' ? **

**Me:*shrugs* Wanted to try something new...so? What ya think? **

**Mike: No. **

**Don: Sorry, but you're too sweet for gangster. **

**Me: Aww you think I'm sweet? *hugs Don* I knew you cared! **

**Don:*blushes* **

**Me: Oh, almost forgot! *pushes Donnie out of the way and clears throat* I don't own TMNT only my OCs. **


	2. Reunited and it feels so good

A sudden flash sent Emma flying out of the portal. She landed on a concrete surface. She groaned and rubbed her aching head. She sat up and looked around. She blinked a few times in slight confusion. _Where am I?_ The only clues to her location was the fact she was in some sort of ally next to some old dumpsters and the noise of on going traffic off in the distance. There was also the odd fact that it was now night time. Plus the tall buildings kind of gave her a hint towards her being in a city. Emma looked left and right. She frowned. _Where's Alex? _

Suddenly the portal flashed out again and spit her friend out. Alex was sent flying and ended up landing ontop of Emma. She rolled over and winced. The impact will surely leave them with some bruises.

Alex frowned, while rubbing her arm."Sorry about that."

Emma shook herself and dusted off her pants."No problem. Just need to work on that landing."

"True that." She looked around her new enviroment."Soooo...any idea as to where the heck we are?"

"Nope- Well..." She titled her head slightly to the side,"We are in some big city."

"Way to state the abviouse Em."

She rolled her eyes."I guess we could go find a payphone."

"Yeah and call who?"

"Lets see...my mom or your parents."

"And say what? Hey mom, dad! Em and I were sucked into a portal that sent us to a city that we don't know the name of!?" She put her hands on her hips and continued,"Please come get us before we get killed or abducted by aliens!"

Emma shooked her head and sighed,"You read way to much of those tabloids."

"You know now that I think about it...what if we were abducted and the aliens have us trapped in a zoo that resembles Earth?!"

Her eyes widdend seeing a bunch of shadows moving behind Alex and were comeing closer to them."Um...Alex-"

"But if it is aliens then why would they want you?" Her friend didn't seem to notice that they were being surrounded.

"Alex I don't think-"

"Look don't take it the wrong way. I mean I can understand why _I_ would be taken, but you...lets face it you're not exactly intergalatic educated like yours truely!"

"Oh for the love of god! Alex look behind you!"

Her friend pouted but did what she was told. Her eyes widdend a fraction, but she still kept her cool. The shadows now took forms of people dressed in black with a red symbol on their head bands. _Why do these guys look so familar? _

Alex looked at the ninjas and noticed they sported some weapons. She smiled,"Ninjas?" One of the ninjas took out a katana blade and did a fancy twirl. The ninja stopped showing off and the blade was pointed straight at them."Ok ninjas with mad skills..."

Alex let out a nervouse laugh,"Well Emma I believe we should...RUN LIKE HELL!" She grabbed her friend's hand and started to run down the ally.

She had no clue as to where they were going. Each turn they made led them to another ally that looked almost like the one they arrived at. They could faintly hear a light splashing sound as they run through some puddles of water. Emma almost slipped when she turned a sharp right. She managed to regain her balance as they ran.

Their feet were starting to sting every time they hit the asphalt. They've been running for a while now and by this point Emma didn't know if those guys were even chasing them. The only sounds that she could hear was the pounding of their feet. She decided to risk it and look back. Nothing. _Did we lose them? _

At this point both were panting. Her sides started to hurt a little. Alex was still at it. _Guess those years of track came in handy. _They made one last turn and stopped. Alex leaned down and clutched her kness, breathing hard.

Emma leaned up against a nearby wall."Mybe...we lost..them..",She panted.

She nodded in agreement, but quickly faultered when the ninjas reappeared in front of them. She sighed,"And I thought insurance sales men were pushy."

"Ok, so what now?"

Alex looked at her friend and then at the ninjas and back at Emma again."Well that's easy..." She broke out into a blood curling scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo Meanwhile 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo and his brothers where out on patrol. So far things were pretty quiet...well for the most part.

"Ok I spy with my little eye something...red." Mikey had been playing 'I spy' for the last thirty minuts. Leo just ignored him. Raph was about to lose it any second, but for now he stayed silent.

Donatello sighed,"Let me guess..Raph's mask."

Mikey grinned,"Dude how do you do that? That's like ten in a row!"

"Well you keep on using things that's on our person..plus there's the fact that there's nothing else red out here."

He pouted. They jumped over and landed on a small building of an apartment complex. Leo paused a moment to look around to check for anything out of the ordinary.

Mikey was standing next to Raph. He snapped his fingers and laughed,"Dude, I just figured something out!"

Raph rolled his eyes,"Let me guess. You realised that no one wants ta play yer stupid game?"

"Uh...no. Actually I was gonna say that there's like two babes running down that ally."

All three stared at their little brother. Leo frowned,"And what's your point? Are they in trouble?"

He looked out over the ledge."Uh, so far they're running with nothing chasing...wait let me rephrase that with foot ninjas chasing them."

Leo's eyes narrowed."Ok we need to-" A scream cut him off. They all looked down and saw that two girls being cornered.

Emma backed up until she felt the cold brick wall against her. Alex stopped screaming and was pressed up against her.

"Alex I want you to know something just in case we don't make it out of this alive..."

"Yeah? What is it?" Her hands were shaking slightly.

"Your D.S wasn't lost. I broked it when I was trying to change the batteries!"

Alex blinked. She turned on her friend and glared at her."You told me that you forgot it on the bus?!"

She shrugged,"You know I'm a cluts!"

"Ugh if we live through this I'm gonna kill you!"

They grabbed ahold of each other's hand. They stared at the on comeing ninjas.

"Hey foot bozos! Have you ever seen that movie _'She's just not that into you'_?" A familiar surfer accented voice yelled. The two girls looked up at the roof top across from them and couldn't believe it. Four turtle shaped shadows standing over them with weapons drawn out. Their mask tails blown gently in the wind.

Emma and Alex stared at the four wide eyed."_No way_!" They both chorused.

The four turtles jumped down from the roof tops and landed in between the two girls and the foot ninjas.

Emma blinked a few times. _Ok this has to be some dream right? This can't be real! _She stared at Leonardo as he took a fighting stance. She had to adimt they were alot larger in person(if this was even real).

"Em, pinch me I'm dreaming." Alex offered her arm to her friend. She was happy to ablidge. She squiked at the sharp quick pain and blinked."Dude this is so cool!"

"How is this cool?" She watched as they started fighting the ninjas. She felt a smile tug on her lips,"This is awsome!"

Mikey used a dragon punch, round house kick combination and knocked out three ninjas. Leo blocked four blades at once. He was bent backwards with his katanas crossed. He gritted his teeth and flung upwards sending the ninjas flying. Raph was knocking out most of them before they could even attack and Don was baing circled by six ninjas.

He smirked,"Wait a minute. A bo-staff and a crowd of guys that all look the same?" He raised his bo staff up and hit it in on the concrete breaking through and caused it to stick up from the ground."Time to try out one of my favorite movie stunts!" He jumped up on his staff and started to spin outward.

The move would have been epic if it weren't for the fact that the ninjas backed up and avoided his kicks. He ended up landing on his face when he ran out of staff.

He winced,"Well..that didn't work."

Raph chuckled,"Ya need a refresher coarse on realality Donnie." He twirled his sia around and lunged at one of the ninjas."Lesson one!"

He punched the ninja out. He went for another one and puched this one out as well,"Lesson two!" While he was at it he also knocked out three in the process.

One more was still standing. He grunted,"And lesson three!" He decked his jaw sending the ninja flying towards the ground. He stood up and smirked at the ninjas that were moaning in pain."Class dismissed." He twirled his sais and sheathed them in his belt. All of the ninjas were knocked out.

Leo put away his twin katanas."Well that was interesting." He looked over and saw the two girls. _Great...hear comes the screams. _

Alex was grinning from ear to ear. She spotted Mikey standing next to Leo and nearly lost it. She mentally calmed herself down enough to form some words,"You..you guys are actually real?"

Mikey looked at his brothers then at the girl."Uh..yeah?" She squealed an actual fan girl scream and started laughing. Emma smirked and rolled her eyes. The guys just stood their confused.

Were they expecting a scream?

Yes.

Were they expecting the scream to be a happy squeal?

No.

Emma giggled at her friend."Chill Alex. Your freaking me out."

"Oops." She gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck."Sorry about that. I'm just a little excited."

Leo raised an eyeridge,"Ok? So you two aren't freaked out by us?"

Emma smiled and walked closer to them."No. I mean why would we when you guys just saved us?"

Alex looked over at Mikey and smiled."So much cuter in person!"

Mikey blushed."Awww shucks." He blinked,"Wait in person?"

Emma and Alex looked at each other. Emma sighed and looked straight at the turtles,"Ok this might sound insane but youu guys are suppose to be fictional characters on a TV show."

Leonardo glanced over at Raph,"Truth be told, we don't think you're crazy."

The two girls looked at them in confusion."What do you guys always get random visitors that aren't from here?"

Don chuckeled humorlessly,"You could say that."

Emma looked over at Raphael and scrunched up her eyebrows. Around his neck was an all to familair locket. _It..it can't be.._She walked up to him. Raph felt immeadatly uncomfortable with some human girl he just met getting this close to him. Before he could react she grab ahold of the locket and stared at it. Her hands shaked a little as she fumbled it open. She gasped and stared in dibelief.

Her expression turned hard and she looked him straight in the eyes,"Where did you get this?"

He glared at her and grabbed her wrist."It was a gift."

Her eye narrowed,"A girl, my age? Small bruenette, green eyes?" He was silent. She snapped the locket close, never dropping her gaze."Did she give this to you?"

He looked away and growled,"Give me one good reason why I should tell you."

"I'm her cousin."

His eyes widdend. Leo lightly touched his brother's shoulder,"Raph they do look similair...other then the hair and eyes." Now that he mentioned it, she did have the same small button like nose and facial features.

Alex and Emma stared at them. Emma whispered,"Ashton? Ashton Parker? Please..I need to know."

She couldn't believe that Raphael, the hot headed, stubborn turtle's eyes actually softened at the mention of her cousin's name. Hope grew inside the pit of her stomach.

"It was her! Is she alright? Where is she?"

He dropped her hand and smirked,"Ash is back at da lair wit Splinter."

The two girls smiled. Emma surprised everyone by hugging Raphael."Thankyou! I-I can't believe she's alive!" She paused and blushed, realising what she was doing. She jumped off of him and went to stand next to Alex.

Mikey grinned,"So I guess this means we're going back early?"

Leo sighed and crossed his arms over his plasteron,"Yeah, it does."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Long time no see o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o 0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton was sitting on the couch watching the news when she heared the guys come in._ That's odd they're usually done at midnight. _She sat up and turned the television off. She smiled seeing Raph enter the lair first.

"Hey hot shot. Decided to quit early or did Mike forget his nunchucks again?"

He chuckeled,"Well lets jus' say there's some people here ta see ya."

She raised an eyebrow,"April?" He shooked his head.

"It ain't Casey."

"Then who-" She gasped when he stepped aside. There stood her cousin and her friend. Emma offered her a smile along with Alex. She could feel her eyes water a little, but she quickly blinked away the tears.

The two girls tackled her to the ground and hugged her tightly. She laughed as she hugged them back."How did you guys get here?"

Emma managed to choke out,"Same way as you did. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're not dead!"

Ashton stiffend,"Dead..."

Alex nodded,"Everyone back home thinks you're either dead or ran off with some boy to get married."

"Well enough about us. We can tell you all that's happend since you've been gone later. Right now I want to know what happend to you in the past two years."

Ashton smiled,"Well I now work at April's antique store, since Winters-"

Alex interupted her,"That guy from the movie?"

She nodded and continued,"Yeah he left her his company and they sold it off and now She and Casey have more leisure time. So I run the store most of the time."

Em nervously chewed her lower lip,"DO you have a place to stay?"

She blushed. She coughed and cleared her throat a little."Y-yeah I have a place to stay. I live here with the guys."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Ashton and grinned,"Yup she's our sister-in-law!"

The two girls gasped and went wide eyed,"W-what?!"

She glared at Mikey,"I'm not married!"

Alex smirked and seemed to have connected the dots. She decided to have some fun."So Ash I've been meaning to ask...Why is _Raphael_ wearing _your_ locket?"

Emma frowned and raised an eyebrow,"Yeah why is he? I never seen you without it and..." Her eyes spotted a necklace that replaced her cousin's locket. It was a silver turtle with a red diamind on it's shell and it rested against her collar bone.

Ashton nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. She pushed away from Mikey and went over to Raphael. She took his hand. He smirked and gently squeezed it for encouragement. She smiled at him and looked over at her cousin and friend.

"We're kind of together."

Alex smiled,"In a way...it's cute. Glad you're happy for once."

Emma stayed silent. She wasn't really sure how she should react to this. Her cousin was dating one of their childhood TV characters and didn't seem to have a problem with it. It wasn't the fact he was a completely different speacies that bothered her. It was the fact her she was with some one that didn't exist in their world. It felt strange, yet almost felt right all at once. She looked at her cousin.

"How did that happen? I mean they aren't even supposed to be real."

Ashton rubbed the back of her neck,"Well, it just happened. Apparently we both seem to understand one another."

Emma sighed, but managed a genuine smile,"If you're happy that's fine, but I just have to ask. Didn't you want to go home?"

She looked at her,"At first I did, but then..." She glanced at Raph. He had his eyes on her still."When the portal opened again I didn't go. I chose to stay here."

"But what about your mom? Did you even think once about what might have happened to her if you left?" Ashton felt her heart contrast.

"Mom..."

"She's practicly became a ghost. She just sits there and stares off into space."

"I..I cuased that..." She touched her necklace and gently ran her thumb over it.

Raph glared at Emma and stood in front of his girl."I don't give a fuck if you're her cousin. _No one_ talks ta my girl like that. An' dont go blamin' all of dis on her when her mom was already gone before she left."

Emma held her own glare at the hot head."I didn't want to make her feel bad. I just want to be sure she fully thought this through. She practicly threw her life away for a world that she doesn't even belong in!"

"And you don't think I know dat!?" He was shouting now. Raphael towered over the blonde."Every day I think about what she lost jus' so we could be together. An' Sometimes I wished she had chosen ta go back, so she could actually have a betta' life den dis one! She sacraficed so much and if she ever wanted ta go back I would fiind a way ta let 'er go!"

Leo jumped in and held his brother back from jumping on the poor girl.

Ashton shooked herself and looked at her cousin. She gave her a tired smile,"Em you always were the mother hen of the group." Emma gave a half smile in return."Honestly, I did think this through. I knew what I would lose...but I also knew what all I would gain. So don't worry so much about me."

The blonde smiled and chuckeled. She looked at Raph,"Relax tough guy. I'm not gonna judge. But I do have one thing to say to you." She poked his exposed skin above his plasteron as she pronounced each syllibole with each word,"If you ever hurt her I will cut you're testicals off and feed your carcass to the fishes."

The red clad turtle smirked down at her."Well that settles it den. Welcome ta New York."

**(A.N) Heh...I loved writing Emma! Also, I would like to point out yes I used some old lines from the 1990's movie and the '03 TV show. I couldn't resist! **

**Raph:Ok I have ta admit it feels great ta be back. **

**Me:Yup! It does and I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter! **

**Leo:*chuckels* Emma seems to remind me of some one I just can't put my finger on it...**

**Me:*sighs* Look you don't have to- **

**Leo:*snaps fingers* Usagi! **

**Raph and Me:*face palms* Oh boy..**

**Leo:Wait...I didn't know Usagi gets a love interest **

**Me:Yeeeeah...This is going to be a looooong story. **

**Raph:TMNT doesn't belong ta Bell only 'er OCs ! **

**Me:Please review! **


	3. Checking in

"So what happens now?" Everyone turned to face Alex.

Emma frowned and turned away from Raphael, who had on an amused smirk. "Yeah..what happens to us now that we're here?"

Ashton smiled,"You guys _could_ stay here." She glanced over towards her cousin,"That is if Em thinks it's a good idea."

All eyes were on Emma. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant way and raised an eyebrow."Well I'm still grasping onto the fact that you guys," She gestered towards the turtles,"are real. Plus how do we know that we can trust you? Granted, you took good care of my cousin but for all I know you could've brain washed her."

Alex rolled her eyes,"Yeah like that's believable. Four gaint mutated tur-"

"You forgot ninja!" Mikey added.

She blinked and giggled shaking her head."Oh alright...Four gaint mutated _ninja _turtles that go around kidnaping girls to brain wash them and keep them as sex slaves." She crossed her arms and mimicked Emma's pose."Yup you defiantly have me convenced."

Ashton raised her hand. Emma and Alex looked at her. Em sighed,"Yes Ash?"

She smirked,"I can honestly say without a doubt that I am not brain washed. You just have issues my monochromatic friend."

Em glared at her cousin."No I don't."

Alex smiled,"Oh yes you do!"

"No. That's just rediculouse! I do-"

Ashton giggled,"Yup. You do. That just proved it."

"HOW?!"

The fight escalated from there. The turtles stood there a little mystified.

Leo shooked his head and looked over to Donnie,"Should we do something?" The purple clad turtle shrugged.

Mikey laughed,"Dude why would we want to stop it? I mean seriously chick fights are hot."

Raph rolled his eyes."First of all dis ain't a chick fight. If it was a chick fight dere would be clothes flyin' an' hair pullin'. Second of all..." He whacked his little brother on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He pouted and rubbed his head."Not cool bro, so not cool."

Leo crossed his arms over his plasteron."Well someone needs to break them up."

Raph scoughed,"Go right ahead Leo."

He blinked."Wait why me?"

Don chuckeled."Simple, _you_ brought it up so _you_ automaticly voluntered.

He sighed and looked at the girls who were still argueing. He cleared his throat and the girls blushed and muttered 'Sorry'.

"Why don't we discuss living arrangements after we get Master Splinter's approval."

Alex glaned over at her friend and Emma gave a short nod. Emma looked at Leo."Alright."

Leo, Ashton, Emma, and Alex made their way to Splinter's room. Raph said that he'd wait up for Ash and Mikey went straight for the couch to play a video game. Donnie disappeared into his lab.

Alex grabbed onto Emma's arm as Leo stopped in front of a japanese style screen. A soft glow came through the screen. There was also the smell of sage and jasmine combing through the air. He signaled to let them know that he was going to go in alone. The two slowly let out their breathe once he was on the other side of the screen.

Ashton offered them a small smile."Guys he's just a giant rat not a soul eating monster."

Alex shivered."Yeah well seeing him on tv is different from meeting him in real life."

"Yeah..." She sighed."I know."

The screen door slowly slide open again and Leo appeared through the thresh hold. He stood a little ways to the side.

"Splinter said that it's alirght for you two to stay here, but first he wants to have a word with you."

Emma and Alex nervously went passed Leo and into the room. Ashton was about to follow them when he stopped her. She frowned and looked at him, questioning his actions.

"Only your friend and cousin." He gave her an apologetic look."Sorry, but Master Splinter's orders Ash."

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 Sewer Sweet Sewer o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of insense. The room had a warm peaceful glow that made her feel at home and safe- something she really wanted in her current state. Emma stood next to her gently giving her hand a squeeze. Leo closed them off from the rest of the world; but then again they were already closed off from _their_ world.

In the middle of the room was a small section covered in a tatomei matting. Master Splinter was sitting at a low-level table with a japanese tea set laid out in front of him. He was kneeling and had his eyes closed. His whiskers twitched slightly.

"It seems that you two have suffered quite an ordeal." He opened his eyes,"My heart goes out to you and your friend."

Emma swallowed some of her fear and cleared her throat."T-thank you Master Splinter." She stepped a few ways away from Alex and bowed low and deep."We are very grateful for your hospitality."

Alex grinned shyly."Likewise Master Splinter sir."

"Though it had to be under terrible circumstances, it is an honor to meet you."

Emma smiled a little,"The honor is ours. We cannot thank you and your sons enough for what you did for Ashton."

"From what Leonardo has explained to me...you are her cousin and her friend correct?"

"Yes."

He tugged lightly at his beard."And like Ashton you both know of who we are and our story, no?"

They both nodded,"Yes"

"When that portal closed at Winters Towers I thought that that would be the end of it. Never did I expect it to reopen and bring forth two more visitors from the unknown world. Perhaps fate has given you two a chance to say proper fairwells or mybe there is a completely different reason for you being here. None-the-less you both are welcomed to stay with us for as long as you wish."

Emma and Alex relaxed a little. Emma sighed,"Hopefully this is a temperairy stay. Also...I don't mean to be rude, but we are a little tired..."

Splinter smiled."Yes, ofcoarse. The two of you must be exhausted. Ashton will show you to your rooms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Rooming arrangments o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton was leaning against Raphael on the couch. Mikey fell asleep a few minutes ago and that left the tv free for them. They were currently watching _Moulin Rouge. _So far Raph wasn't getting into it, but he bared through it for her. He smirked and gently nuzzled her neck and rubbed small circles on her thighs. She giggled and pressed her back hard against him.

" 'The greatest thing you ever learned is to loved and be loved in returned ' " She kissed his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek against hers,"You really love dis movie huh?"

She luaghed,"What gave it away?"

"Oh. No reason..." He chuckled,"But I have ta admit dat...'Come what may I will love you till my dying day'." She looked up at him and stared into his soft amber eyes. He placed a kiss on her forhead,"Tell anyone dat I remotely payed attention ta dis stupid love story...I might have ta punish ya."

She rolled her eyes."Hey, don't worry. This side of you is for my eyes only like mine is for yours only."

Raph yawned and burried his face in her neck. She giggled,"Is someone sleepy?"

"Nope." He drawled.

They both jumped at the sound of Satine's screams. Their eyes went back to the screen. The film was at the climax of the song _Roxanne_. Ashton slowly let out her held breathe.

Raph growled,"Ok I hate dis Duke."

She raised an eye brow,"Oh?"

Before he could comment Emma and Alex came out of Splinter's room. She sat up in his lap and smiled at them.

Alex grinned,"Getting cozy?"

She blushed a little but still rolled her eyes,"Yes we were actually."

Emma glanced at the screen and smiled,"_Moulin Rouge._ Nice choice."

Raph cleared his throat."I guess I'm headin' ta bed." He gave her a peck on the nose and moved them off the couch."G'nite princess."

"Night hot shot." She watched him disappear up the flight of stairs. She turned her attention back towards her guests."So would you like to be shown where you'll be staying?"

Ashton lead her cousin and friend to the guest room. She opened the door up to reveal a small room with a dresser and a queen size bed. She rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry that we have only one bed to spare..."

Alex shrugged."Dude we've been sleeping together since preschool. This will be just like another sleep over.."

Emma smirked,"Yeah, a _really_ long sleep over."

"Well.." Ashton yawned." Night my lovelys."

Before she had the chance to leave the thresh hold Emma stopped her with a quick question.

"So where are you sleeping?"

**(A.N) I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner! My internet is down at my house so :( updates will take a while. I don't own TMNT and I don't own any lines or songs used from the musical _Moulin Rouge. _(if you don't know it you should look it up! It's really good) **

**-Bell :)**

**P.S.**

**For those following my other story, updates for that one will take a while as well. Once again I am sorry for the inconvenaince. Please continue reading and stay cool! **


	4. Just hanging out

Emma woke up gasping for air. Her chest tingled as if tiny needles pricked her body. She ran her fingers through her tosseled hair and took deep breathes in and out. She looked beside her to find (with no surprise) Alex still asleep. _I swear that girl can sleep through an earthquak. _

She slipped out from bed and flinched when her bare feet made contact with the brick floor. Emma walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind her. She continued through the living room and into the kitchen. She blinked away some sleep that still clung to her eyes. Her mind and instincts were sluggish from just wakeing up.

Since the lights were off in the lair she assumed it was either still night or way too early in the morning for anyone. She was hopeing for the latter- on the thought of staying up for a few more hours. Emma had bad dreams before...but that was a night terror. To add to the frustration she couldn't remember the what the dream was even about. All she could grasp from the remaints of her dream was the feeling of falling. The blonde sighed and swept her hair up into a messy bun.

It tooked a her a few tries, but she managed to find where they kept their cups. She went over towards the sink and produced a glass of water. She instantly downed the glass and lightly banged the cup down on the counter.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Em froze at the sound of his voice. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder and saw him leaning against the wall. She stood a bit straighter and casually crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bad dream." She tilited her head to the side,"Why are you up Leo?"

He shrugged."I'm usually up at this hour."

She glanced at the clock. The soft green glow from the stove read 6:50. She shooked her head,"I'm an early riser myself, but this," She referred to the time,"is way too early for my standards."

He chuckeled."Well I guess I'm just used to it."

"So even as a kid you were up before everyone?"

"...Not exactly everyone." He gestured towards Master Splinter's room. A soft still illuminated from behind the screen doors.

Emma smiled and muttered,"Like father like son." She looked down at her, now empty, glass in her hand."Um...Are you thirsty?"

"No. I was just heading to the dojo to work on some kantas."

A small voice inside of her- one that was a ghost from her child hood- that told her, no begged, her to watch go and watch him practice.

She mentally shook herself and simply titled her head to the side."Sounds...fun?" She wanted to slap herself. _Smooth Em._

Leo raised an eyeridge."Yeah, I suppose."

She frowned,"Well, aren't you suppose to be all...um obsessed with the whole ninja training and honor-" She paused feeling a blush rise at the confused look he gave her."Or mybe that was just the cartoon..."

"Sorry but what?"

She sighed,"How about we start over?"

Leo slowly noded still looking slightly confused as to where this was going.

Emma smiled and held her hand out."Hi, I'm Emma and you are?"

He chuckeled taking her hand into his."Leonardo, but my friends call me Leo?" He sounded a little unsure of what to do. _He really needs to loosen up a bit._

Leo was still holding her hand. She giggled,"Um...This is the part where you let go."

He blushed lightly and muttered,"Sorry." Her hand was still warm from his touch. She smiled up at him.

"You're taller then I thought you'd be."

He blinked."Oh?"

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Where is a shut up switch when ya need one?!_ Emma quikly changed the subject in hopes to make things less awkward for them."Soooooo, you're going to go train?"

Abviously thankful for the switch of topic- he smirked down at her."Yeah. I like to stay fit for runs on topside."

She raised an eyebrow,"SO you're a mild verson of a health nut?"

He chuckeled,"You sounded just like Mikey...and to answer your question..." He grinned."I like to look at the advantage of exercising every day."

"Which is?"

"You die healthier."

She laughed shakeing her head,"That was a very corny joke...funny..but corny." She sighed catching her breathe."I never pictured you as the 'funny' type."

Leo frowned."Funny...you actually think _I'm_ funny?" She gave a short firm nod."Well that's a first. My brothers always tell me to...loosen up."

"You do need to take some risks- ya know to make things insteresting and spontanious!"

"Uh..thanks but no thanks. I do not feel like becoming another Mikey." The thought of acting like his younger brother sounded like a bad dream...but yet his brothers always called him a stick in the mud when ever they wanted to do something "reckless". Even Donatello, the rational one, has his wild moments- but Leo was always the calme and collective one that wanted(or wants) to please their father.

She snorted,"I'm not telling you to go all 'wild child' on everyone. Just to act like a kid and have some fun." Em blinked suddenly and sighed."Oops. I'm sorry...You came down here for training and here I am going on about something so imature!"

Leo raised an eyeridge."It's not that big of a deal." _I can't quite figure her out._

"Yeah?"

He silently nodded and crossed his arms over his plasteron."Well, I guess I should start heading there...Raph will be up in an hour and he hates it when someone cuts in on his work out scheduel."

"Why's that?" She quikly added,"Or is that some personal issue?"

He laughed sending a shiver down her spine."Actually it's more becuase of Ashton's job and with patroling the city at night...well they have to bend to make some time for each other."

Emma giggled."Aww, how sweet. Glad he's so considerate- which is surprising..." She looked at Leo and commented,"I guess I have to get used to you guys not being exactly like..erm..you're fictional selves? Anyways...I should probably let you go and be on my merry way."

Leo smirked. She looked kinda' cute- all flustered like that. He shooked himself. _Whoa where did that come from Leo? _He nervously rubbed the back of his neck."If you want to you can join me..." He coughed trying to hide a growing blush."I mean if you're not too tired."

She chuckeled."Sure...why not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o This is how we do it 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey blindly searched for his Elvis alarm clock. The clock blared out _Hound Dog_ into his ears. He pouted in his half sleep state as his hand hit everything except the snooze button. He finially just gave up and abruptly opened his eyes and smacked his clock into submission. He smiled traiumphaintly and jumped out of bed. He yawned and scratched his head.

He walked through his cluttered room and opened his closet door. An avalanche of junk fell on top of him. His head popped out of the small mound and started digging a tunnel into his closet. _I know I left them in here somewhere...Ah!_

"There you are!" He snatched up his nunchucks and rolled clumsely out of the mess. He placed them back in his belt (that he slept in..too tired to care). He already had his mask on and looked back at the big moutain that appeared in his floor. He shrugged and muttered,"I'll clean it later." And with that he left his room.

Mikey went down stairs with a slight spring in his step. He was really excited that there was two bodiacious babes staying with them. He also wanted to hang out with Alex. On the walk home they instantly clicked and talked non-stop about games and movies. He practicly had a mile long list of stuff that they could do together...if things go as planned of caorse.

Once he made it to the foot of the stairs he felt a twinge of disapointment that Alex wasn't there. Donnie was at his work bench- still working as a tech supporter to maintain the bill payments. Ashton was sitting on Raph's lap in the love seat and both stuck in their own little world.

Mike walked over to the love birds and cleared his throat. Pause. Ashton giggled and leaned into his brother's affectionate nuzzeling. _GAG!_ He cleared his throat again...louder this time. They jumped and seemed surprised to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

Raph growled, slightly annoyed."Dis betta' be good Mikey."

He ignored his brother and directed his question towards Ash,"Where's Alex?"

She smirked up at the young terripan."Sleeping. She usually sleeps till twelve thirty and it's just now twelve so...give her a few minutes Romeo."

"Oh...Where's Emma then?" Her cousin seemed fun (when she wasn't pissed off).

"In the dojo with our fearless leader." She giggled,"I think she's enjoying herself, so I wouldn't bother them for a while."

Raph raised an eyeridge at his little brother,"Ya done chuckel head?"

Mikey grinned."Yeah I'm done- So you two can go back to necking each other and making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable."

Ashton blushed and hid her face in the crook of Raph's neck."Jus' go, before I get really angry."

His grin widend,"Or what? You're gonna turn into the hulk?" He chuckeled,"Well you already have the green down...but you get uglier when you go all 'Oh, look at me I'm Raphael and I am so pissed off that I'ma punch the crap outta' ya'."

She looked at her boyfriend and could tell that she was the only thing standing in the way of him killing his brother. She sighed,"Mike mybe you should stop while you're ahead."

He grinned his signature cheesy grin."Oh please Ashton! I'm the Battle Nexus champion!" He then started punching the air and acted like he was fighting some invisible foe and even started to sing,"Float like a butterfly an' sting like a bee! Who'd be the turtle? The turtle be me!" Little did he know that Alex was sluggishly walking past him at that very moment and he accidently bumped into her.

Raph barked out laughing,"Oh yeah. Ain't he a charmer?"

"Oooops...heh-heh." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously,"Sorry Alex. Didn't see ya!"

She winced a little and rubbed her bum. She looked up at him."I'm alright...though I wish I could say that about my butt."

Ashton laughed,"Oh you poor baby."

She stuck her tongue out at her friend and grabed a hold of Mikey's offered hand. He helped her up to her feet and she dusted off her sweat pants. She flashed asmile at him."Mornin' Mikey!"

"Mornin' Alex." His eyes widend as he remembered what he was going to ask her."Oh yeah! Hey you wanna play some video games?"

Her eyes light up,"Absolutely! What games you do you have?"

Raph rolled his eyes and looked at his girl (who was shaking her head smiling at her friend). She turned her attention back towards him and smirked.

"So where were we?" He chuckeled and began to rub circles on her thigh- pulling her body closer to his. She giggled and started to lean in,"Now I remember..." Their lips pressed against each other. Their make out session proceded from there.

Alex blinked at the scene and lean towards Mikey whispering,"Are they always like that?"

He wrinkled his beak in mock disgust,"Unfortunately yes. It was cute at first but now it's like they can't get enough of each other."

She laughed,"How nausiating."

"Soooo what game you wanna start with?"

Alex looked at the selves filled with movies and games. She browsed the bottom self and smirked. She snatched up _Zombie Rise: Left for Dead_. She waved it in front of Mike.

He chuckeled,"A girl after my own heart. Story mode or battle zone?" He asked as he inserted the disk in the Xbox.

She grabbed a nearby console and sat ontop of the couch."Battle zone."

He twirled his own console around in his hands and playfully glared at her."I must warn you I show no mercy."

She waggled her eyebrows and challenged,"Bring it honey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o You got me trippin' 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh...what are you doing?" Leonardo stared as he watched Ashton's cousin clumsily grasp a bokken.

She smirked,"Ya know this almost has the same wieght as a sabber." She twirled it around expertly and flung it in the air. She instantly dropped to the ground and sppun around slightly bending her knees in a tucked position. She landed on her back side and raised her hand to catch the wooden weapon.

Leo's jaw dropped. _First she didn't even have a good hold of it and then she did something complex as that so perfectly..._

Emma jumped up and smiled at the blue claded turtle."Sorry...I should have asked first huh?" She held out the bokken to him.

He chuckeled,"No it's alright...How.._Where_ did you learn how to do that?"

She shyly looked away."I used to be in my school's color guard. They basicly taught us to dance while handleing sabbers, muskets, and flags."

He looked impressed to her surprise. He looked at the weapon and looked back at her."How about you show me some of your moves."

She blinked."Huh?" Had she heard him right? Did he actually want to see her twirl around a weapon like some "prancing faerie"? Sure she was clumsy, but when she was relaxed enough she could dance like crazy without falling on her ass and making a fool out of herself.

Leo smiled at her encouragingly,"Come on...don't tell me you're scared to do something fun?"

She glared at him,"Turning my words against me eh Leo?" She sighed and clutched the bokken,"Alright, I'll show you what I got."

So she did.

Leo watched her every movement in awe. The way her body moved with the bokken was as if it was apart of her body- like his katana blades are when he fights. Her arms and legs moved in a fluid movements and almost seemed weightless. Emma performed a mixed form of hip hop and ballet. Some of the moves were similair to fighting stylistics. All in all he _was_ impressed. She ended with a twirl tuck and caught the bokken in her right hand.

Her chest moved up and down as she panted. Her skin glowed with sweat. She wipped some off with the back of her hand.

"So what did ya think?"

He smirked."You're good."

"Really?" She asked a little dumbfounded."I-I mean..._Really_. I know I can be a cluts and it's ok to be honest with-"

He shushed her with his finger. he chuckeled,"I _am_ being honest." He crossed his arms over his plasteron."Plus with a little practice you could use that dancing for defense."

Emma blinked."Defense? Huh...I never thought of that before." She looked at him."You really think I could?"

He nodded,"Yeah. Some of those moves reminded me of some basic training sensei taught us."

She smiled slightly blushing a little."So...is this your way of asking to train me?"

"If you want to. I wont force you, but it will be alot of work."

"Say no more! Sign me up!" She laughed practicly jumping up and down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Play time o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's basicly how that call ended."

Raph chuckeled at his brainiac brother. After Ashton left for work Donnie took a break and started up a conversation with Raph. Mikey was still playing video games with his new girl-...ahem "friend".

"So, how are things going with you and Ashton." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Pretty good. I still can't believe our third year aniversary is comin' up."

He raised an eyeridge,"You actually remember that type of stuff?"

"Hardy har har." He rolled his eyes."Give me some credit."

Don smirked."So what are you going to get her?"

Raph leaned back against his chair and rubbed his hands down his face."I have no fuckin' clue. First two times were easy enough...but now I'm not so sure. I get da feelin' dat I should do somthin' big for 'er dis year- ya know?"

He gave a nod in agreement."Have you tried a candle light dinner?"

He looked at him as if he were crazy."Why would I do dat?"

"Oh geeze..I don't know...mybe becouse you _love_ her?!" Don glared at his older brother in mild disbelief."Come on Raph it wont kill you to be a little sensitive."

"I am sensitive. I told 'er I loved 'er and I kiss 'er...in public...dat's enough ta cover fer a dinner."

Don snatched up a newspaper and rolled it up. He whapped his brother on the head with it,"No! Bad Raph! Never think that way! All girls want some sort of appreciation from their boyfriend...be it physicly or emotionally."

Raph scuffed,"Oh and you would know _so _much 'bout girls?"

"As a matter-of-fact..."He crossed his arms over his plasteron,"I do."

"Look Donnie look who you're talkin' to. I ain't da romantic, poetic, soft teddy bear, prettty boy. I'm more of da cave-man type if ya get my drift."

He sighed and pinched the ridge of his beak._ I'm talking to a complete moron._

"YES!" Alex's voice caught Raph's attention. He leaned over to get a better view of his brother and his girl's friend. She smiled at the screen."I win again!"

Michelangelo was smiling in a dream like state at her. His eyes where on her instead of the screen."Yeah...you're like a pro dudette!"

She laughed as the game started again."I mean it's like you're not even playing!"

Mikey laughed nervously."Oh...really? How strange..Lets go for round two!"

Raph furrowed his eyes in disgust."Oh you got ta be kiddin' me.."

"What?"

He gestured towards the couch. Mikey had a hold of his console but wasn't _touching_ it. The guy was purposely letting this chick win!

Donatello snorted."Oh brother. That is so wrong!"

Raph shook his head."Da poor sap is head ova' heels in love already?" Right after he said that Leo walked past them talking with Emma.

Don raised an eyeridge."Leo too?"

He rolled his eyes."No fearless ain't bat shit crazy 'nough ta fall in love at first sight."

Don took another sip of his coffee."Well this is certainly going to be interesting."

**(A.N) YES! WHOO HOO! I'm BACK! I hope I equaled out enough face time for everyone! Next chapter might focus on the girls more then the guys. Poor Raph he's so conflicted...good thing Donnie has his back ;) I Don't own anything TMNT related! Only plot and OC's! Please review!**


	5. Carnival Part:1

"Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty _please!_"

Emma and Ashton looked at each other and frowned. It hadn't been but a few hours after Alex woke up and asked them if they could go check out the sights. Yesterday the girls went shopping for some feminine products and toiletries; and ever since Alex has been all bug eyed and eagerly wanted to go see The Big Apple. Unfortunately they had to cut the trip short on the account of Ashton running short on some cash.

Ashton raised an eyebrow."I don't think-"

"_PLEASE_!" She pouted and gave her signature puppy dog face. Ashton sighed and turned her attention to Emma."Well? What do you think mama bird?"

Em frowned."First of all don't ever call me that ever again. Second, I really don't see the harm in it."

Ashton smiled,"Well what are we doing sitting here? Lets go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o Decisions, decisions 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael could fight off fifteen foot ninjas, defeat hun, and once even bravely entered Mikey's room- but now he had finially met his match. He was practicly sweating from the pressure. Casey was standing next to him in front of the counter of a pawn shop. He needed back up and who better then the hot headed vigilante.

"Look jus' hurry up an' choose! We're missin' half of da hockey game already!"

He glared at his best friend."Hey I wanna make sure I get dis right." He looked down at the encasement of rings.

Casey pointed to one that was a basic gold band."What about dis one? It's even at an affordable price of sixteen dollars." He was rewarded with a slap to the back the head. He sighed."Look man even _I _didn't take dis long pickin' out April's."

He furrowed his eyeridges together."Yeah well...dis might sound stupid, but I know she deserves better den dis. I figured I'd be doin' her right if I get the perfect ring fer 'er."

"Hey Ashton's been wit ya fer two years. I think she's set on dis life style." He put a hand on his shoulder."Not ta mention she chose you over her own world. Jus' relax..whateva' ya get I'm sure she'll love it."

Raph nodded and went back to his search. He smirked and pointed a gloved finger at the glass."Dis one."

Casey looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow."Ya sure? I mean yer absalutely _positively sure_ dat dis is da one?"

"Yeah. I'm dead set on it." He looked through the glass at the ring."Hey buddy." The pawnbroker excused himself from a customer and made his way towards them.

"And how can I help you two gentlemen?" It was evident he was a little uneasy of the two bulky men- espeacially when one of them was layered in clothes in the middle of the summer.

"Yeah I want ta get a closer look at dis ring please." Raph pointed to the one he wanted.

"Ofcoarse." The man slid open the glass compartment and carefully picked out said ring. He held it up so the light shined down on it."You have fine taste sir. This is a Mark Zukerberge's Wife The SIMPLE Ruby Wedding Ring." He used a pencile to point out some qualities the ring had."Notice the entricate vine that entwines togther to hold the three prime jewls. The two diamonds that showcase the one carat ruby."

Raph grinned."Alright...so what's da damage?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o N.Y.C. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls stared in awe as the Statue Of Liberty's base came into full view. This was something all three of them agreed on doing- since Ashton never had the chance to visit before. It was really amazing. Alex bent her neck backwards to see the top and nearly fell if it hadn't been for Emma. The fairy dropped them off at a small dock. The trio walked up the paved path and into the base of Lady Liberty. Emma smiled at how huge the place was. It felt like they entered one enourmous gift shop. There were different food venders, t-shirt stands with Liberty's face on them along with I *heart* NY, and anythingelse that could be produced as souvugnier was available to tourists as well. They followed the line of people into a large bronze elevator and slowly ascended the statue.

"WHOO-HOOO! Em! Open your eyes! You're missing it!" Alex yelled in excitement as she pressed her face against the glass window that overlooked New York in the distance. Emma just answered witth a gulp and her knuckles turned white from the grip on the safety rails.

Emma silently cursed herself. Ever since she fell out of a big oak tree when she was five, she had this massive fear of heights. The problem here was the fact that they were pressed up against the huge window and viewed how high up they were.

Ashton and Alex high-fived each other grinning madly. Em opened her eyes and stayed quiet. Ashton frowned and touched her cousin's shoulder in concern.

"Em you ok?" Her cousin looked at her looking slightly pale.

"Mybe?" She repeated her question. She managed a small smile and quickly backed away as far as she could from the window,"Never better...Just don't like being so close to that window..ya know?"

They shortend the visit up the torch section of the statue and went down to check out the stores some more(mostly for Emma's sake).

Ashton sighed happily and turned her attention to her friends."So where to now?" They were each drinking a smoothie and sitting on a bench just outside of Lady Liberty.

Alex shrugged and glanced over at Emma. Her eyes widend a little,"Hold on. I'll be right back!" She jumped up and ran over to a vender that was handing out some fliers. Ashton raised an eyebrow and Alex just shrugged- equally confused on what had their friend's attention.

Emma came back with a flier in hand smiling. Ashton and Alex looked down at it."Come one and all to Central Park at night, to enjoy a carnival with live music and fireworks show at the very end...Hmmm"

All three girls stared at each other smileing. Ash smirked,"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking!" Em squeeled.

Alex giggled,"If what she's thinking what you're thinking what _I _think you're thinking...then yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Party animal o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello yawned as he poured himself his tenth cup of coffee. Mikey was at the table spinning around a spoon.

"Don when will the girls be back?"

He placed the coffee pot back in it's place and leaned against the counter with his mug in his hand. He shrugged,"Don't know Mike." Mikey sighed and banged his head on the table.

"What's wrong with Mikey?" Leo walked in with a towel around his neck. He opened up the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water.

Don took a sip of his coffee."Leo don't you think the question is what's not wrong with Mikey?" He chuckeled as his little brother stuck his tongue out at him.

Leo rolled his eyes. He took another swig."So is Raph and Casey back yet from their...mission?"

"No, but they did call saying that they'll be back in a few minutes."

Mikey looked up with interest."Mission? What mission?"

Leo smirked."Oh nothing..."

He frowned,"Seriously what mission?"

Donnie smiled."Don't worry Michelangelo. You'll find out sooner or later." Right at that moment the door to the lair opened and in stepped ini Raphael (still dressed in his topside clothing). Don took another sip of his coffee."Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Raph started peeling off his guise. He raised an eyeridge,"Ask me what?" He tossed his sweat shirt on the couch.

"Mikey was wondering what you and Casey were doing."

Raph smirked,"He was helpin' me out wit a surprise fer Ash."

"Ooooh a surprise!? What's the sur-" Don stuffed an apple in his mouth muffeling him. At that moment the girls entered the lair laughing. Mikey glared at his brother.

" 'Ey Ash. How'd it go?" Raph asked crossing his arms over his plasteron.

She smiled at her boyfriend."Good."

Alex grinned jumping up on the kitchen counter."So good in fact we found out about a carnival that's happening tonight at the park!" The guys shared some grins while Mikey was trying to talk with his mouth...er...beak full of apple. Alex raised an eyebrow."Come again?"

He spit the apple out sending it flying across the room landing in the trash. He grinned,"Sounds like fun..." He looked over at Leo.

Leo blinked,"No. No. No. Not gonna happen Mikey. It's too big of a risk for exposer." Mikey and Alex jumped in front of him giving him "the face". He chuckeled,"Cute..but the answer is still no."

Emma smirked,"Oh too bad you guys can't come along."

Alex gasped,"Not you too Emmie!"

She rolled her eyes."Sorry Alex. Leo made it clear that he's not man enough to esscort three defenseless girls to the carnival."

He sputtered,"W-What? I never-"

"No need to say anything else. You made it perfectly clear that you have better things to do other then have _fun_." She grabbed Alex and Ashton and stared to walk away. Leo stood there lookinf flabbergausted while his brothers gave him a death glare that said,'Man up'.

Alex whispered,"What are you doing?!"

Her friend giggled softy,"Just wait... In three...two..."

"Wait!" The room grew quiet. The girls turned around holding back the urge to smile.

"Yes?" Emma asked innoscently.

The blue clad turtle sighed and seemed to force out,"I guess we could go." The girls and Mikey squeeled and tackled the poor turtle. He blushed as his brother laughed at him.

Raph, Leo, and Mikey waited for the girls to come down dressed in their topside clothes. Mikey was wearing an orange hoodie with baggy jeans and (very large) sneakers. Leo had on a blue hoodie with a chinease dragon design in the front with blue running pants with white stripes up the sides. And Raph had on somthing similar to Leo's only a red hoodie and black baggy jeans.

Don walked out of his lab only not dressed in his topside disguise. Mikey frowned."Uh...Donnie why aren't you dressed?"

He smiled,"Sorry guys but I have a date tonight."

His brothers stared at him in mild disbelief."DATE?"

He chuckeled,"Yeah Ashton helped me out by making an online dating account." His brothers looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Raph smirked,"So what's yer photo I.D.? A picture of you or a turtle?"

Mikey chimmed in,"And did you put on you're profile that you love long midnight walks in the sewer?" Leo made no comment- too busy laughing.

Don rolled his eyes."You laugh now, but when I bring home the perfect girl- I don't want to hear any complaints."

Raph cleared his throat, but still held his smile."In all honesty I'm glad yer tryin' ta find someone. Hope things work out fer da better bro." Leo and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys..."He looked at the clock and smiled."Ok time for the date wish me luck!" He disappeared into his lab again.

Leo sighed shaking his head."First you get a girlfriend and now Donnie's dating online...who's next, Mikey?"

Mikey's eyes widend and his mouth dropped open a little."Dude..." Leo and Raph frowned and turned to see the girls coming down. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

Emma was wearing a dark blue sleevless tee that fitted in a curve at the top but flowed out around her waist were it met her blue jeans. She had on dark brown boots and a light brown belt that doubled looped and hung loose on her hip. She also sported a leather wrist band on her right arm.

Alex was wearing a sherbert orange colored short sleeve shirt that showed off one shoulder and had a picture of a cartooned panda in the front. She also had on a black jazz-like hat on with a neon orange belt decorating it- it was tilted a little and made her look cuter. Her blue jeans were well fitted and had fringe on the knees and she had on a pair of black clogs that made her an inch taller.

Ashton was wearing a red blouse with a black silk belt fitted at the waist and a black tank underneath. She also had on black skinney jeans with matching boots and her necklace that Raph gave her.

Mikey causually walked up to Alex and put an arm around her shoulder."You look cute dudette!" She giggled fighting back a blush. He looked at his brothers to find them still staring. He cleared his throat,"Guys this is when you compliment the girls."

Rap blinked and was snapped out of his daze. He smirked as his eyes lazily roamed his girlfriend's body. He walked over to her."Ya look great Ash."

She smiled grabbing his arm."Thanks! Same goes to you too babe."

Leo rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled at Emma."You look...nice." He couldn't help but notice that all three had their hair down- but Alex had the curly hair whule the others naturally straight.

She smirked."Thanks Leo."

Ashton laughed practicly dragging Raph out of the lair shouting,"Lets go! The night's just begun!"

**(A.N) So how will their little "date" go? And don't worry we'll get a little peek into Donatello's cyber love life in the next chapter! **

**Don:So next chapter I get a girl? **

**Me: Nothing officail...yet...*winks* **

**Don: But why do I get the online dates? **

**Mike:Well you're already having intimate relations with you're computer so what's the difference? **

**Don: WHAT?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard Mike. **

**Mike: Whatever **

**Me: Hey we're getting off topic here! **

**Don: I had enough of this humiliation *leaves and goes into his lab-looks around before speaking* Sorry I'm late *sits next to his computer and pats it on the side* Had to get away from the crazies...**

**Mike and Me:Uh...**

**Me: *clears throat* Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Mike:Bell owns nothing TMNT related only her OCs.**


	6. Carnival Part:2

"Over the sewer and through the alley to the carnival we go! To a place full of games and lots of food to eat!" **(A.N) Just start humming "to gradnmother's house we go" and you will understand my insanity in making those lyrics)** Mikey sang off key as Raph drove them through traffic to Central Park. Leo had his hands covering his ears and Raph was trying really hard to to pounce on his baby brother and make him live a short lifespan. To make it worse the girl's joined in after the first round.

Alex laughed as she sang,"Fifteenth verse same as the first!" They all joined her,"Over the sewer and through the alley to the carnival we go! To a place full of games and lots of food to eat! Never will we want to go back home again! The carnival is a magical place where we can easily spend!"

Raph growled,"SHUT UP!" The group went silent staring wide eyed at the hot head."How 'bout we play the quiet game? It's really easy. You just shut your trap an' be quiet until we get to da park." Ashton was in the front passenger seat rolling her eyes at him. The trio in the back pouted while Leo just sighed. After a few minutes of boring silence Mikey started to make this loud popping sound with his lips.

Emma and Alex stiffled their giggles. Leo face palmed,"Mike for five minutes could you-" He popped again this time in his brother's face. He frowned and muttered,"Find something else to entertain yourself." His brother sighed and stared up at the roof of the van.

Em wanted to lighten the mood a little and smiled started singing,"Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum," Leonardo raised an eyeridge at her. She giggled,"Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum-"

Alex chimed in,"Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay."

"Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum ba dum, ba dum, ba dum."

Mikey grinned and quickly whipped out his drink and shooked the left over ice."Ba, dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum-"

Suddenly Raph and Ashton smirked at each other and added onto the chain.

Emma luaghed as Leo sat there slightly confused. She smirked at him and sang,"Crazy but that's how it goooooes!"

Alex joined her,"Millions of people! Livin' as foes!" They sung together and Emma nudged leo indicating she wanted him to join in on the fun."To learn how to love and forget how to hate." Mikey, Raph, and Ashton still vocaled the back ground music.

He sighed and chimed in,"Mental wounds not healing!" Emma's smile widend at the sound of his singing voice."Life's a bitter shame!"

Everyone grinned before shouting,"I'M GOING OFF THE RAILS OF THIS CRAZY TRAIN!" Mikey took over,"Ba dum, ba dum, ba um, ba dum, ba dum, ba dum-" He grabbed Alex by the waist as they all chorused,"I'M GOING OFF THE RAILS OF THIS CRAZY TRAIN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o You got mail 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello smiled when he heard his computer indicate he had mail. He opened the chat room to find his date on.

_Smart-Blonde 27: Hey :D _

_Shy-Turtle: Hey :) _

_Smart-Blonde 27: How's city life? _

_Shy-Turtle: Pretty good. If you don't count the rageing brothers and hormonal house guests that love to break things for me to fix. :P _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Awww you poor baby ;P (lol) _

_Shy-Turtle: Hbu? How's country living? (and I'm not joking it's a very seriouse matter) _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Not so great. My sister seemed to have fallen from the face of the earth alongside my cousin and their bff. (if you say so xD) _

Donnie frowned as he read her reply.

_Shy-Turtle: Sry to hear that. (hardy har har x/)_

_Smart-Blonde 27: Yeah...I feel like spock without my fazzer :( _

_Shy-Turtle: D: How sad! _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Anyways, enough with the sappy sad stories! Invented anything as of late? _

_Shy-Turtle: I am working on this belt. _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Going to change the fashion industeries? o.o_

He looked at her profile picture and smiled softy. She was wearing sunglasses and a straw hat. Her blonde hair was down and had white streaks down her bangs- framing her smiling face. His profile pic was of some random male model that was holding a small turtle in his hands (he got from a pet shop ad). He chuckeled as he replied.

_Shy-Turtle: Ha (I wish xP) More like a device that can change one's appearance. _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Oh like a hologram that can project from the belt, only molded onto the person's body structure? _

_Shy-Turetle: Close but no cigar! The device will change their molicular structure and completely change how they look on the outside. Think of it has a plastic surgery __ without the permenant garentee. _

_Smart-Blonde 27: Impressive. I like the sound of it (totally a sci-fi work of art) _

_Shy-Turtle: Lol (a woman after my own heart) :) _

_Smart-Blonde 27: You know what turtle man? _

Don smiled at his nickname that she gave him. He started typing again.

_Shy-Turtle: What B? _

_Smart-Blonde: I'm rly glad my friends forced me to make this stupid account :) _

_Shy-Turtle: Funny. I was thinking the exact same thing :) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 Carnival o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo and his brothers hung back while the girls went to pay for the wristbands (just in case). They came back with their wristbands already on while they carried matching red strips. Ashton smiled as she put Raph's around his wrist. The girls mimicked her move and they all entered passed the gate.

Alex grabbed Mikey's arm and shouted,"To the carousel!" They ran into the crowd and disapeared.

Ashton smirked up at her boyfriend."So what do you want to do first?"

He wraped an arm around her waist."How 'bout the flying saucer?" Ash looked to the ride and saw a spinning disk on a cresent shaped platform that moved back and forth gaining speed by the second. She giggled leaning up against him.

She looked back at Leo and Emma as they walked away."Guess we'll meet back up for the firworks."

Emma chuckeled nervously and glanced at Leo."Looks like it's just me and you."

He grinned."Y-Yeah. So you want to check out the games?" Her eyes lite up and nodded.

**(You Get What You Want- New Radicals) **

Alex laughed running straight for a white horse with sprkling blue tassels and a cream mane. She squeeked when a pair of hands lifted her up the ground and placed her on the plastic saddle. She turned and saw Michelangelo grinning at her. Her face heated up a little. She buckeled the safety strap as the attendent instructed over the com. She glanced over at Mikey.

"Aren't you going to get on one?"

_Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamer's desiese _

_Age 14 we got you down on your knees_

_So polite, you're busy still saying please_

He placed a hand on the horse's head and supported her back with the other. He chuckeled,"Wouldn't want ya to fall! You never know when this guy might buck." She laughed as the music started playing. She leaned into his hand and they both started laughing for no reason at all.

_Fri - enemies, who when you're down ain't your friends _

Leo shooked his head smileing as he watched Emma went over to a basketball shooting game. She looked over at him and tossed him a ball. He caught it and went over next to her and started shooting baskets. They both where making nothing-but-net when the guy started the timer. They had five minutes to make as many shots as possible to wina prize of some sort.

_Every night we smash their Mercedes - Benzes _

_First we run then we laugh till we cry _

Every now and then they would look over to see how far along the other was doing. Leo smirked and after he shoot his nintenth ball he reached over and playfully smacked her ball out of her hands when she was in mid-shoot. She glared at him in disbelief. She shoved him and laughed,"No that's cheating!"

He smiled innoscently while still shooting hoops."What?" She gave him a hard look still shooting as well (this shot nearly missing). He laughed,"Oh you mean this?" He done it again this time putting Emma in a head lock and started making in shot after shot in his own hoop one-handed. She bursted out laughing.

_But when the night is falling _

_And you cannot find the light_

_If you feel your dream is dying _

_Hold tight _

The timer buzzed when she finailly escaped and she pouted hitting his arm playfully."You _so_ cheated!" He chuckeled and went over to browse the selves of many pizes. He smiled and pointed to one that caught his attention.

"That one." The man brought down a small stuffed dark brown bear holding a sythetic ice-blue rose. He presented it to her. She giggled,"Cute?"

He smirked and placed the bear in her hands."To make up for my 'misbehavor'." He winked at her and caused Emma to fight back a blush. _Wow..._

_You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left _

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live _

_Can't forget you only get what you give_

Raph and Ashton laughed as they tried to find their balance. They just got off the ride and their world was on tilt. She bumped into Raph and nearly fell if he hadn't of caught her arm. They laughed more and almost lost their breath. Raph smiled down at her and asked,"Now what?"

She gasped out a laugh and calmed down a little."That one!" She ran over to a spinning teacup ride. Raph instantly shaked his head."No. Dere's no way in hell you're gettin' me on dat thing!"

_Four a. m. we ran a mirical mile _

_We're flat broke but hey we do it in style _

_The bad rich _

_God's flying in for your trial_

Ashton giggled as her boyfirend shoved his bulky self inside the red teacup. He nearly took up half the ride space. She jumped in beside him and closed the small panel door with a light click. The ride started rotating and flung the cups out at different angles. She grabbed a hold of the metal wheel bolted in the center and started turning it. They barely gained any movement. She pouted feeling a slightly disappointed.

_But when the night is falling _

_You cannot find the friend, friend_

_You feel your tree is breaking _

_Just then _

Suddenly the was a hard lurch and their teacup went spinning out of control. The force was so powerful and unexpected that it forced her back against her coushined seat. She blinked and looked to find Raph, who was chuckeling at her, in control of the wheel. A mixture of colorfl lights blured together in the background as they spun around and around. She giggled and threw her hands up in the air."Whoooo!"

_You've got the music in you _

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget _

_We only get what we give _

Mikey and Alex smiled as they walked passed some games. Alex gasped and went over to one that had kittens has a prize. She pointed to an orange one with white on it's paws and on the tip of it's tail. She looked over at Mike,"This looks like Klunk!" He looked at her confused.

"Your cat?" She frowned and stared at him. She raised an eyebrow,"What? No your...cat..." She sighed and hung her head sadly,"Oh..so Klunk isn't real..huh?" Mikey felt bad that she was down. He looked over and smiled. The game was a ring toss. He walked over and started playing it while Alex was busy cooing at the little kitten.

_This whole damn world can fall apart _

_You'll be ok, follow your heart _

_You're in harms way I'm right behind _

_Now say you're mine _

She pouted when the lady picked up "Klunk"- but broke into a smile when she relised who won the kitten. Mike came over and handed the small bundle of fur to her and rubbed a gloved finger under his chin. She smiled softly up at him,"W-What...Why did you do this?"

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and hugged her."Well I always wanted a cat...and this 'lil guy seems to like you. I couldn't pass it up. So..dudette what do you want to call this little dudette?"

She nuzzeled the purring kitten in her hand and smiled,"Klunk."

_You've got the music in you _

_Don't let go _

_You've got the music in you _

_One dance left _

_This world is gonna pull through _

_Don't give up _

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget _

_We only get what we give_

_Don't let go _

_I feel the music in you*_

Leo spotted his brother and was about to wave him over when he felt a tug on his arm. Emma pointed over towards the ferris wheel. She smiled up at him and he chuckeled."Oh alright." And started to move towards the tall ride. Apparently his brothers had the same idea. Mikey was in front of him and Raph came up behind him.

"Hey guys!" Alex exclaimed smiling. Ashton and Emma stared as Mikey's hoodie stared to move.

"Uh...Mike?" Raph and Leo raised an eyeridge at their brother. The girls jumped hearing his hoodie purring."What was dat?"

He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck."Heh...Must be hungry..." Suddenly a fuzzy orange head popped out.

Ash and Emma smiled and went over to pet the kitten,"So cute!"

Leo groaned,"Don't tell me you actually bought-"

"Techiniquely I won it! So no harm done." He face palmed.

Raph rolled his eyes."Relax fearless. It's jus' a cat not a big slimey moonster."

Alex twirled a piece of her hair around."Don't be mad. He only done it becuase it reminded me of Klunk."

Ashton chuckeled."I can see that."

Emma rubbed a spot behind her ears."Whose a pretty girl?" The kitten purred happily."That's right! You are! Klunk's a pretty girl!"

The guy who was in charge of the ride cleared his throat."Could ya make dis short? Dere's a line an' I have ta get ready fer da fireworks soon." They all blushed and muttered their apologies (Raph did so begrudgingly). Mikey and Alex slid into their steel seat and the saftey bars came down and the ride moved only to stop again.

Leo and Emma stepped up and as the guy pulled up the bar he smirked,"Congrats you two are da nineth couple ta ride." They both blushed but didn't bother to correct the man on the fact that they were not a couple and only friends. The bar slid down and clicked secureing them.

Raph and Ashton were up and the ferris wheel slowly moved. He stretched out his arm and placed it over her shoulders. A soft love song played softly through the speakers. She laid her head in the crook of his neck gently nuzzeling him. He smiled and burried his face in her hair enjoying it's scent.

A few rows in front Mikey was poiting out an awsome pizza joint that could be seen through the trees of the park. Alex sighed happily and abruptly laid her hea against his plasteron. He blushed but kept rambleing on about how great a deep dish from there was.

Leo was calm on the outside, but inside he was in full outpanic mode. _What the hell are you even doing Leonardo? _He glanced over at Emma and cound her looking up at the sky. He could faintly here her sing along to the song."Chest to chest...nose to nose...palm to palm, We were always that close.." She sighed and without meaning to laid her hand on top of his. They both jumped- causing their seat to rock back and forth slightly.

He chuckeled nervously and muttered,"S-Sorry." He cursed himself. _Why do I always stutter in front of her? _She smiled softly giggling.

She looked down at her feet."California King Bed..." She looked up at him."I really like this song." Right at that moment the ride stopped. They looked around and noticed they were up top and had a great view of the whole park and some of New York. A voice came up on the speakers.

"_Attention passengers. For those up top you are the lucky ones to spend a romantic evening on the ferris wheel for the showing of the fireworks! Please enjoy!" _

In the distance he could hear the excited cheers from his brothers and the girls. Leo's heart pounded. He looked over at Emma forcing a smile back. She laughed,"Oh this is so cool! We get a great view of the fireworks!" He numbly gave a nod in agreement.

Mikey silently sent a thankyou to that higher being in the sky for this moment. He enjoyed the feel of Alex's body pressed against his. He gently ran his fingers through her hair- inside he could tell that Klunk had fallen asleep. He looked over and saw Raph nuzzeling his girlfriend's neck. He could faintly hear her laugh. _He's...marking her.._

The first of the fireworks shot up in the air and shot out an array of golden colors. Ashton smiled up at Raph- barely caring about the fireworks anymore. She gently pressed her lips against his. The song changed into a different love song.

Leo and Emma stared up at the sky watching a rocket explode into red and purple hearts. She smiled and stole a galnce at him- only to be caught by his brown eyes. He smiled back trying to still his heart. They both went back to looking at the sky. Their hands somehow found eachother again...but this time they didn't pull away. It was just a friendly gesture and for now that was just alright with them.

**(A.N) So will we be seeing more of this Smart-Blonde 27? Find out in upcoming chapters! I would also like to say...SORRY! Ik it was alot of fluff! But hey I was listening to the music I used in this chapter and well...got into it ;P So if it's too much I'll try my best to dim it down in the next one!**

**Mike: Hey I didn't get a hot makeout session! **

**Me: *slaps upside the head* **

**Mikeke:*rubs head and frowns* Ow...**

**Me:*clears throat* Please review! I don't own anything TMNT and I don't own any songs used in here only my OCs **


	7. Party hang overs

Raph lightly kissed Ahton's bare shoulder. She sighed and felt a smile form on her lips. He chuckeled,"So did ya have fun tonight?"

"Yeah...I had a great time." She rolled over to where she was on top of him. She pecked his lips,"I think the guys enjoyed themselves."

He chuckeled,"Yeah. Dat cousin of yers hasn't been here a week an' she already has fearless wrapped around 'er finger." She laughed. He sat up slightly on his elbows and gently played with her hair. He looked into her eyes. He frowned hearing her sigh and look away from him with a sad look on her face. "What's da matter?"

She sighed again looking down at him,"It's just...I'm glad I get to see them again, but they will miss home soon." He cupped her cheek.

" 'Ey I'm sure da portal will open again an' when it does they can go back if that's what they want." She nuzzled his hand.

"Yeah...but..unlike me Alex and Em have someone worrying over them." Raph smiled softly up at her and smoothed her hair back.

"Mybe or mybe yer mom misses ya. Sure she might've been gone when ya last seen 'er...but dat doesn't mean dat dere isn't a part of 'er still left. One dat loves ya." He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered.

"They don't belong here..." Raph watched her. He abruptly dropped his hand.

His eyes narrowed."An' what's dat suppose ta mean?"

Her heart skipped a beat."Raph-"

He rolled from under her and turned his back to her."I'm suddenly tired."

Ashton glared at him."What the hell?" No answer. She set her jaw and grabbed his shoulder. She yanked him to face her.

He growled and was now sitting up."Do you regret it?" She blinked. _Regret?_ He stared at her with a hard look on his face."Do ya regret? 'Cuase if ya do...now's yer chance. As much as I.." His voice started to crack."As much as I hate it. I would let ya go."

She flung herself on him- wrapping her arms around his neck. She surprised him, leaving him so shell-shocked that it took him a few seconds to process that they were somehow kissing. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her hard against his plasteron. He closed his eyes as they used their hands and mouths to comfort eachother. One with guilt the other loveing.

She gently drew away for air. She smiled down at him,"Idiot..." He rolled his eyes and captured her lips again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o Wrong number but great timing! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don yawned as he poured his coffee. He was up for hours talking to his cyber date.

"Morning Don!" He turned to see Alex walking past him and towards the fridge. She stretched out and yawned.

He stirred his coffee with a spoon."Morning sleepy head." She giggled- now burried inside the fridge. He took a sip of coffee. She straightend up holding a left over, left over box of pizza (basicly last weeks order). Mikey trudged in yawing and scratching his head.

"Dude...I'm in need of a seriouse snack-age." He grinned when Alex tossed him a slice of pizza. He took a bite,"Thanks dudette!"

Don leaned against the counter."So, did you have fun?"

"Yes!" They choroused. He chuckeled. Suddenly a light beeping sounded from his sheel-cell. He sighed,"Back to work..."

Aalex raised an eyebrow,"Work? You're still a tech guy?"

He nodded,"Yeah it pays the bills and allows us to buy some stuff on topside."

Mikey smiled and glanced over at the clock on the stove."Yeah...I have a party to go to in a hour."

Her eyes lite up."Cowabunga Carl? Dude can I coome with you?"

"Sure! It would be nice to have some back up in enemy territory." He took a seat next to her and reached for another slice.

"Awsome!"

Don rolled his eyes at them and went into his lab. He sat down at his computer. His chair creaked from his movement. He clicked the button and the caller was on. He put on his buisness smile.

"This is Donnie your friendly IT Tech supporter. Here to help you twenty-four-seven. How may I help you?"

A grough voice replied on the other line."Yeah...I'm sorta' new at dis type of thing."

Donie inwardly sighed._ Great..._ He spun around a pencile on his desk."That's alright sir. My experiance in this line of work will leave you completely satisfied."

"Dat's good ta here. You see I'm the type that likes ta see the action...if ya get my drift sweet heart." Donnie frowned. _What the hell...Sweet heart? _

He ignored it,"Oh well don't worry. We will go by this step by step." He could him chuckel.

"So.._Dawn_ pretty name." This was making Donnie feel a little uncomfortable and a bit confused."So whatcha' wearin' baby? Are ya nice an' tastey?"

The poor turtle was blushing from his head to his toes. _Oh HELL NO!_ "Sir...I think you're mistaken. This isn't-"

"OOoooh playin' hard ta get huh? Ya know Dawn I'm lovin' your voice."

He felt his ego go down."No. And look I think you need to stop and listen to what I'm trying to tell you."

A loud laugh sounded on the other end."I like yer spunk baby. Tell me how much of a bad boy I'm bein'."

Don was starting to lose his patience. He gritted his teeth and growled,"You have the wrong number!"

"Oh yeah? Then what did I call den?"

He slapped his forhead."IT TECH SUPPORT! I help with _broken computers_!"

"Hmm...well..den how 'bout you help me wit somethin' else?"

"LIKE WHAT?!" He yelled into his mouth piece.

"Ya know.." He heard the guy sigh,"Look I was turned on after my girl an' I had dis fight. So when I was watchin' orial mega three my cable got turned off. Now I'm unsatisified an' need ta let loose. NOw stop playin' hard ta get baby 'cuase my 'lil 'buddy' down here is beggin' fer some love."

Donnie took in a deep breath and shouted,"No I'm not playing hard to get! I'm telling you _sir_ this isn't that kind of phone line!" There was a long period of silence. He sighed feeling as if he gotten through to the creep.

"Can ya at least stay on while I do the deed?"

Don yanked his head set off and unplugged his computer. He looked over at his phone line and grabbed it- yanking it out of the wall. _I need a new job.._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o Lesson Number 1 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud banging wouldn't stop. Emma groaned rolling over in bed. She stared at the clock and frowned. It was already ten thirty in the morning. She grumbled,"Who ever it is better have one hell of a good reason for waking me up!"

She jumped out of bed and flung the door open. Her glare quickly turned to confusion."Leo?"

He smirked down at her."Hey Emma. So are you ready?"

She blinked. She turned back to the clock and then to Leo."Ready for what?"

He raised an eyeridge,"Training? Remember two days ago you agreed to train?"

Her eyes widend,"Oh yeah. Geez I am so sorry! I'll get ready real quick and meet you in the dojo!" He chuckeled shaking his head as she closed the door.

Moments later Emma walked into the dojo wearing baby blue running shorts, white Nikes, and a white sports bra. Whe she walked in she was welcomed to Leo already practicing. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him. He flipped up and landed in a crouch position holding his katana blades in a fighting stance. He jumped hearing clapping.

He turned to find Emma standing behind him with a small smile on her face. He blushed lightly, but smiled back."So you ready to begin your training?" She nodded. As she walked closer he noticed what she was wearing. His eyes roamed over her strong nimble legs and flat stomach. He felt his face heat up some more.

He cleared his throat. He motioned for them to sit down. She copied his move and sat in the lotus sitting position."Let's begin your first lesson." He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing(really hard considering his mind kept making mental images of Emma). She mimicked him and waited for further instruction. He let out a breath,"The trick is to focus on your breathing. Relax your body and mind."

_So lesson one is meditation?_ She opened one eye and saw Leo- eyes still closed. She closed her eye and let out a long sigh. She felt her whole body relax and her breathing slowed. _Breath...breath...so..tired..might...just..._

After twenty minuts passed Leo opened his eyes surprised to find Emma in perfect peace."Wow Em. You're really good at this. I guess you have great focus." Silence. He frowned,"Emma? You can talk now if that's what you're worried about." Nothing. Suddenly he heared a loud snort that came from her.

He chuckeled and gently nudged her shoulder."Em...Em you can't sleep here." She fell over out cold. He sighed,"Guesse we have to wait to coninue our lesson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Just a bug? o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton woke up feeling Raph next to her. She smiled up at him. He smirked,"Mornin' princess." She smiled but quickly frowned feeling a larg lump forming in her stomach. He raised an eyeridge,"You ok? You look like yer 'bout to-" Suddenly she jumped out of bed with her hand covering her mouth. She bolted out of their room with Raph not far behind her.

Mikey and Alex were still in the living room. She smiled seeing her friend,"Hey Ash...what's...the rush?" She didn't answer her just kept going and flung open the bathroom door. She hurled barely making it to the toilet. She felt hands gently hold back her hair and gently rub her back.

Alex was standing by the door wide eyed,"I'll get a wash cloth!" Her body shaked as she supported herself with the sides of the toilet. She gasped- continously dry heaving. Alex came back with a wet cloth and handed it over to Raph. He placed it on Ashton's neck, gently strocking her hair back. She let out a finial cough and leaned apreciativly into his embrace.

"Are you alright? I can get Donnie and-"

"I-I'm fine hot shot..." She smiled,"I think I'm all em-" She spoke too soon and flung herself back at the toilet coughing and throwing up the remains of last night's dinner.

Raph rolled his eyes,"Alex go get Don an' tell him ta hurry." She didn't need to be told twice.

**(A.N)Mwhahahhahahaha! xD I'm so evil leaving you guys off on that! So Ash is sick and Don was violated via-the-phone line. **

**Don: I feel dirty now...**

**Me:*shrugs* Your the one that wanted this job. **

**Don:*glares at me* Well the thought that someone who wanted phone sex might call never crossed my mind. **

**Me: Hmm...would it help if I gave you a lolly pop? **

**Don:*leaves grumbling*No respect what-so-ever...**

**Mikey:*walks in* What's his problem? **

**Me:*shrugs* No clue. **

**Mike: OK? Well...Bell doesn't own TMNT only her OCs!**

**Me: Please Review! :) **


	8. Lesson learned grasshopper

Ashton grumbled as she pushed away her lunch. She glared at her plate as nuasea washed over her."Ugh! How come I can't eat my turkey sandwhitch?!"

Alex giggled from her book she was reading,"Found something else that disagrees with you chicka?"

She banged her head down on the table."Unfortunatly yes..." She turned her head to her side and stared at her friend."Why must something taste so good be so bad?"

She smiled,"Hey you're the one with the flue. It's been what three days?" She looked down at her book and turned a page,"I give it another day or two and you'll be back on your feet."

Ash pouted. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She glanced over at Alex,"So...what are we gonna do tonight?"

Alex put her book down and cracked her knuckles,"The same thing we do every night Ash."

She raised an eyebrow,"Which is?"

Alex smiled and gave a dramatic pose,"Why, to try and take over the world!" She laughed her evil laugh.

Ashton rolled her eyes. She felt something rub up against her leg. She bent down and smirked at the small orange kitten."Hey Klunk." The small cat meowed and blinked up at her. She scooped her up and gently pet her soft fur."You're such a good baby...hm.." She looked over at Alex,"Baby...Alex do you think it's possible for the guys to have kids?"

Alex's eyes widend,"Wait, are you implying that you might be...you know? Hittin' the mother train?"

She blushed,"N-No...There's still some signs that I'm _not_." She sighed,"Look...I'm just thinking- what if?" She looked down at the small kitten in her hands and smiled softly,"I wouldn't mind it..being a mom..."

Alex smiled,"Well who knows Ash. I mean nature always finds a way...right?"

She cuddled with the small kitten."Hmm..." _What if..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o Challenge accepted 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma dodged another one of Leo's attcks and ended up spining away. She performed a hand spring and slide across the dojo floor avoiding his kicks. Leo paused frowning.

He crossed his arms and shaked his head."You're doing it wrong. You're suppose to be showing me your dragon kicks and your blocks _not_ a dance performance."

Emma straightend herself up and raised an eyebrow at him,"Hey you said dodge my attacks. I dodged them didn't I?"

He pointed at her and scolded,"Look you need to get out of the whole ballerina routine. Your kicks are softer as compared to actual kicks. If I was an enemy you would be dead."

She shooked her head and crossed her arms over her chest."Uh..no I would be fine considering you can't touch me."

He scoffed."Oh really?"

She smirked,"How about I prove it to you. Dance can kick ass just as much as ninjustu does."

"Is that a challenge?"

She smirked getting int a fighting stance,"Hell yes it's a challenge! No one disses about dance without pissing me off."

He chuckeled,"Alright..." He took his own stance and grinned,"This should be over in about two seconds. _If_ you're that lucky."

**(Aww Dip- Cobra Starship) **

Leonardo and Emma circled each other- slowly getting closer. She watched him, waiting for him to make his move. Their arms out stretched towards the other connected. She twirled around just barely brushing her finger tips against his. He started throwing punches at her- quick and solid.

_I don't mind falling down to try again _

_'Cause when I get back up on my feet _

_I make the music stop _

She had his hands blocked- teeth gritted and smirking at each other. They were practicly nose to nose.

_So hear me now _

_Every bridge you cross is burning down _

Emma pushed away from him and did a fancy flip- landing in a plie. He jumped at her and dropped kicked her.

_Don't fail me now _

_Every bridge you cross is burning _

_(One, two, three, go!) _

She rolled away from him dodgeing his finial strike. She jumped up and perfomed a round house kick. He dodged her attack and he started throwing a varaity of punches and kicks. _No way am I losing._ He growled as she gracefully twirled from his attacks.

_Brothers, we waited forever _

_Sisters, c'mon lets get it together _

_Brothers, sisters, listen up _

_I got a little secret that they're never gonna stop us _

_Oh we'll burn them down _

She giggled as she dodge his dragon kick."Wow...Leo...you're gettin' a bit..." She ducked."Frustrated?" She blocked his punch and batted her eye lashes at him,"You could just admit that you were wrong. You seem to be getting tired."

He smirked and twisted her arm behind her back and pinning her arms. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered,"Now what was that Em?" He chuckeled,"Who's beating who's ass now?"

_I don't mind falling down to try again _

_When I get back up on my feet _

_I make the music stop _

She blushed at the close contact- but managed to broke his hold of her and did a back hand spring and twirled backwards holding her fists up. Leo mentally shook himself from his small moment of shock and went after her again.

_Hear me know _

_Every bridge you cross is burning down _

_Don't fail me now _

_Every brodge you cross is burning _

_(One, two, three, go!) _

Meanwhile Master Splinter's ears twitched. He frowned slightly and looked up from his stories."Hmmm...I wonder..." He grabbed his walking staff and made his way towards the dojo. His mouth twitched upwards at the sight before him. He chuckeled,"It seems that my son finially found someone- as the kids say- to hang out with."

He watched in silence as his eldest son started laughing. Leo grinned back at Emma. Their little "spar" turned into playful wrestling.

_Brothers, we waited forever _

_Sisters, c'mon lets get it together _

_Brothers, sisters, listen up _

_We gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us_

_Oh, we'll burn them down _

Emma kicked him down and smiled. He rolled his eyes, still grinning. He tripped her up. She fell on her bum and went wide eyed seeing his leg kick at her. She tumbled backwards and jumped up. He followed her moves and kicked upwards causing her to back up- not noticing that he was pushing her up against the wall.

_We can't waste the time we're given now _

_All bets are off, we're turning this around _

_'Cause I can smell a rat from miles, miles away, miles away_

_And I'm ready for it _

_Aww dip I used that line* _

He had her pinned against the brick wall. Their chests moving up and down as they catched their breathe. He smirked,"Give up?"

Before she could answer there was a soft clapping. They both jumped away from each other lightly blushing. Leo's eyes widend a little as his father walked into the flourescent light of the dojo. The elderly rat smiled at them both.

"I am very impressed Miss Fredrickson. You have great grace and poise...You would make a fine Kunoichi."

Emma smiled brightly and crossed her arms over her chest,"Oh really?" She glanced over at Leo,"Your son thinks other wise."

Splinter looked at his son- who was currently glaring daggers at the blonde."Leonardo, you could learn a few things from Miss Fredrickson- as could she from you." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders,"It would be wise if you teach each other and learn to work together." His ears fell back a little and he frowned,"Now if you excuse me...I believe my stories are back on.." And with that he left.

Leo raised an eyeridge,"I don't believe it..."

Emma giggled,"Ya know Leo I can give you some lessons. It's the _least_ I can do after all you've done for me." He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

She stuck her tongue out and winked at him,"Catch ya later then fearless!"

He silently watched her hips sway with a certain swag to them and felt his eye twitch. _What the fuck just happend?! _

**(A.N) I would like to say a huge THANKYOU to Sunstar Writer for the great ideas for this chapter! You're great chicka ;P thanks for all the help! I don't own TMNT only my OCs! Please review! (rly...please review...you know you want to!) ;) **

**-Bell :)**


	9. Bonus Chapter )

Alex frowned as she won, yet another, round of Mario Karts. She looked over at Michelangelo and pouted. He raised an eyeridge and set his console down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong babe?"

She crossed her arms over her chest."It feels like you're not even trying."

He inwardly panicked as he rambled,"Oh? I guess it's becouse you're so full of win dudette! I mean it's not like I would do that on purpose! That's just plain ridiculous!"

Her eyes widend a little. Her mouth hung open as she glared at him. He gulped nervously. _Oh shell.._"Yeah ridiculous. Ridiculous my ass! Michelangelo, have you been _going easy_ on me?" He started to sweat and slowly inched away from her. She stood up abruptly- jaw set,"You know it's fun when someone else wins every once in a while! Being the winner is totally awsome but gets boring really quick when the other player is _letting_ them win!" She huffed and pointed her nose into the air as she stormed off.

Mikey groaned and hid his face in his hands. He muttered over and over agian to himself,"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Donnie looked up from his book and chuckeled,"It's you're own fault. Why did you let her win in the first place?"

He sighed."I didn't want to ba a jerk and domainate."

"What? Next time why don't you just ignor that little voice inside your head." He wnt back to reading his book.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother,"Some help you are."

Without looking up from his reading he replied,"Well if you would actually listen you would find that I have pretty good advice to give little brother."

"Like?"

He flipped a page."For starters how about you relax and be yourself. Obviously Alex likes you just fine without you trying to 'suck up' to her." Don frowned and tapped his finger on the edge of the book cover."Oh and another thing."

Mikey raised an eyeridge,"What?"

He turned to the next page and showed it to him. There were tiney doodles of Turtle Titan and Silver Century. He glared at his little brother."Mistake one of my novels for your sketch pad again and Alex will be the least of your worries."

He smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously,"Heh...oops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o I don't dance- not a chance! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma chewed the inside of her cheek as she browsed through the turtle's CD collection. So far most of these were good for workouts (made sense considering that their sterio system was hooked up in the dojo). Leo was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. He still had no idea how he was talked into this. _It's just one lesson. No big deal...right? _

"Ah! You will do just fine!" She took out a shiney, silver disk and placed it in the player. She pressed a few buttons until it started playing _In My Head _by Jason Derulo. She smiled and went on the mat. She looked at Leo expectantly. He raised an eyeridge. She sighed,"Show me what you can do."

He frowned."Do? Isn't that why I'm here? I thought I told you I can't- no _don't_ dance."

She rolled her eyes."Oh stop being a drama turtle. It's easy. Just watch." She swayed her hips and started to dance an almost lazy version of salsa and hip-hop. She spun once and gestured towards him."Now you."

Leo sighed as he stiffly tried to mimic her moves, step for step. "STOP! Stop, stop!" She grabbed his arms and shook her head."Just stop before I descide I made a mistake in doing this."

"Well you did. I told you so."

Emma giggled,"No, you can dance. You just need to let loose. You're thinking too much with this." She tapped her finger against his head to indicate his brain."When you should be thinking with this." She touched her hand over his heart. She looked up into his eyes and smiled,"Dancing isn't about stratagey. It's about letting out your true self while at the same time you hold a little mystery."

He frowned."So like...meditation...but that too requires- OW!" He rubbed the side of his head where she hit him."What was that for?"

"You're over thinking this. Just relax." She placed her hands on his shoulders."Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He did. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek."Now picture yourself surrounded by water. The movement is calm and steady as your heart beat. You're floating ontop of this water and you're safe- until you approach the rapids." Her voice was so hypnotic. It had a light rythem of it's own and captivated him."The only way to safety is if you jump ontop of some rocks...but be careful of the penduluim. If it touches you you will be knocked into the water and you will drown. Begin."

With his eyes closed he felt himself move. Slowly at first but then progressed into a rythem that felt right. In the distance he could hear the music still playing. The beating of his heart seemed to go out of wack and his breathing quickend with every move he made. This feeling growing inside of him excited and scared him. Never in his life had he ever felt this free.

All too soon did the scene fade and he was back in the dojo with Emma. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him in awe. He frowned and noticed that he was panting- as if he were running and was sweating a little. _What just happend?_

"You-you're _sure_ you don't dance?" She whispered.

Leo gave a short nod."Positive."

She broke into a smile and laughed,"You just danced and it doesn't faze you how great you did for your first time? Granted, it was sloppy and not completely in time with the music- but still!" She shook her head."I think I know how to teach you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Waiting 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton nervously tapped her foot against the tile of the bathroom floor as she waited for her results. If the cravings and sickness didn't get her attention it was defaintly her missing period that done it. She was in April's apartment taking her third test. Her heart pounded against her chest as she waited. April's was the only place in the day time the guys or the girls wouldn't bother her.

Questions swam through her head almost overwhelming her. _What if I am pregnant? What then? Would Raph want it or will he make me get rid of it? What if he hates me? Or worse...I'm not pergnant and he hates that I didn't and dumps me for it._

She shook her head and sighed. Ash looked into the mirror and stared st her reflection.

If she was pregnant she would want to keep it. No way was she abondaning her child or aborting it. She would love it even if the father didn't. She hated to think that Raphael would hate their child (if she was even having one) but there was something inside of her that made her scared.

She absently touched her abdomen and smiled. Warmth slowly replaced the feeling of dread. The idea of her and her boyfriend making life seemed so sureal. If it turned out negative she would be lying if she said it wouldn't bother her. She would be relieved but also saddend.

Her thoughts were instanty wipped clean with the soft beeping. She took in a deep breath and picked up the stick. Her eyes were closed shut as she tried to calm her nerves. She opened one eye and stared down at the results. She sucked in a breath. _Oh boy... _

**(A.N) Ok so probably not one of my bests. Sorry it took so long to update! Finials are tomorrow so been busy studying. Wish me luck! (I am so going to need it) Hope this chapter was ok. If you guys want me to I can rewrite it and make it better or if you want I can leave it like it is and make up for it with an awsome chapter that will blow this one out of the water. So it's your choice and ideas are welcomed! TMNT is not mine only my OCs! **

**-Bell :)**


	10. Challenge Accepted

Casey and April laughed as they took their seats in the movie theater. Today was their date. The movie they chose to see was _The Avengers_. It was one they could both tollerate and be able to rub it in Mikey's face when they got back from their date- as payback for teasing them. Casey shoved some popcorn in his mouth and munched away as the lights dimmed and the advertise started rolling.

April leaned her head against his shoulder and was smileing. Just as the last of the ads went off and the movie was about to truely start the screen went blank. Everyone in the audience yelled in complaint. Casey frowned."Dis is stupid! We paid good money fer dis?"

April placed a hand on her husband's shoulder,"Mybe there's a glitch?" She frowned and pointed to the screen."What the hell!"

A black dot appeared on the screen and it slowly progressed into a picture. Everyone cheered- but their joy was short lived when some guy in a Darth Vader mask appeared instead of the movie they paid for.

A dark voice came from the odd figure."Greetings fellow New Yorkers. Today is the mark of history in the making. How you may ask?"

Some guy yelled,"You're going to shut up an' let us watch da movie!?" There were murmured agreements that spread through out the theater.

They guy simply kept on talking."This will mark the very day I defeat...Turtle Titan 19. You're probably wondering how this affects any of you. Well you see if the Turtle Titan loses then you all can say bye bye to the internet, television, and phone lines. If he doesn't accept the challenge then the same fate will happen. But if he wins your precious wifi and satilate signals will be spared. Ofcoarse...there is a catch. Turtle Titan 19, you have exactly one hour to give me an answer until then the signal with stay off and The Big Apple will be on a shut down."

The screen went blank for a second. The figure was on again."Oh and have a nice day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Catching up 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashton gasped out as she reached her climax. Raph grunted and kissed her.

He nipped her ear and murmured,"Damn princess..."

She panted trying to catch her breath. This was the first time they made love since she was "under the weather". Raph couldn't hold back any longer and Ashton was more than happy to give into his demands. She bite his collar bone and wishpered,"I missed you."

He chuckeled- which earned them both a gasp of shivering pleasure. He was still inside her."I missed ya too babe." He gave a lazy thrust and grinned down at her. Raph put all his wieght on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. His eyes softend a little,"How ya been feelin'? Ya had us worried with all that throwin' up."

She nervously bite her lip."Um...yeah about that." She looked up at him."There's something I need to-" A loud blood curtleing scream echoed throughout the Lair and cut her off. Raph was out of her and the bed in a flash. He was putting on his gear as fast as he can. She sat up with the bed sheet wrapped around her torso."What's going on?"

"Don't know, but stay here jus' in case." He spun his sais around once before heading outside of their room.

Once the door clicked shut Ashton sighed and burried her face in her pillow."By the way I'm pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Gamers galor o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michelangelo was practicly hugging the television screen. Leo and Don raised an eyeridge at their brother. Alex was staring wide eyed at the blank screen. Emma gasped and ran to her friend.

"Oh..sweetie what happen?" She wrapped her friend up in a hug.

"I-It's terrible! Just..._why_!? Why did this happen?"

Suddenly Raph came in looking ready for a fight."What's goin' on fearless?"

"Yeah what's with all the racket?" Ashton was behind him dressed. Her boyfriend frowned.

"Didn't I tell ya ta stay?"

She rolled her eyes."Since when have I ever listened to orders?" She ignored his cursing under hihs breath. She crossed her arms over her chest."So what's up?"

Leo shook his head."That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Don put a hand on his brother's shell."Mikey?"

His brother sniffled."He...he turned off the signal."

"What?" Everyone asked looking completely lost. Don frowned."What the hell are you talking about?"

Mikey took a deep breath in and..."So me and Alex were watching _Evil Space Monkies Four _when suddenly the screen went POP!And the fuse went BUZZ and then there was this guy who was all like'I challange YOU!' and Alex was all'Hold UP! You're the guy who beat MY record?!' and I was all'What?'"

"Uh..."Emma blinked. She looked at Leo."He lost me."

"So we started yelling at eachother and then the guy was all like'I will win.' and I was all'Oh it's _on_!' but Alex just whinned and yelled'That could've been me!' Then the guy on tv he...he.."He started crying again."He turned off all the internet and satilite signals!"

Raph growled and grabbed his baby brother by the shoulders."Yer tellin' me dat all of dis was jus' over the tv bein' turned off?"

Mikey pouted,"Dude no tv means _no more _Saturday morning cartoons and no more wifi means I can't have my Mind Craft! And it was the guy on the-"

Don rolled his eyes at his brother."Do you honestly believe that someone is capible of turning off _all_ signals in the New York area?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully,"I'm not saying that it isn't possible- there is such a thing as a viruse that has the power to do such a thing...but not without takeing out half of North America with it's original target. One that's just there for an initail black out for one coatined area is only done by the government and even then only with the Mayor's permission."

Alex's head shot up her so called "crying' automaticly stopped (mysteriously)."Mikey's telling the truth guys. Just try useing the interent...or something."

Emma rubbed her temple and sighed,"And I thought my sister was the overly dramatic one." She picked up the remote and turned on the tv.

"Um.."Leo pointed to the screen- which was currently on some fishing channle."Looks fine to me Mikey."

Raph glared at his brother and grumbled."Waistin' my time over nuttin'!"

Alex and Mikey shared a look of disbelief. He stuttered,"B-But dudes! I'm telling you he was there!" He snatched the remote and started flipping through the channles.

Ashton sighed."A prime example that tv rots your brain."

Don nodded in agreement."Seriously man, when was the last time you laid off the tube?"

Mikey and Alex frowned and looked deep in thought. They both snapped their fingers and said,"Last Monday!"

Emma face palmed and Leo just hung is head down in frustration."Look mybe it was just a crazy ad for a movie. There's no way anyone could take over-"

A song for the New York Times News Channel interupted his lecture."Breaking news!" A man with a bad hair style was on the air."A strange interferance affected not only the television programs- but the movie theaters, and wifi connections as well as phone line dail up." A small picture of a figure in a Darth Vador mask appeared on the screen."This mysterious offender was the cause. Authorities are on high alert for this man. As for the signals for our common electronics- a team of speacialists are holding up on trying to temperairly fend off the viruse. But there will be some glitches on your favorite shows and bad lagging on your wifi."

Everyone blinked as Alex and Mikey both exclaimed,"We told ya so!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Let the games begin! 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo and Emma were jumping from buillding to building. She was on him piggyback style. He paused a moment and talked into his headset."Alright so far we didn't hit a signal what about you guys?"

They left the lair after Donnie set up some tracking devices and gave them out. So they split up to cover more ground.

Ashton rode on the back of the Shell Cycle with Raph. He looked down at his tracker and shook his head."No dice bro."

Ashton added,"You'd think a nerd would be easy to find."

Mikey, Alex, and Don were in the Cowabunga Carl van. Don smiled when a red dot appeared on the map. Mikey grinned and said into the comunicater,"We found him! He's at the corner Madison Square Garden!"

"Got it!" Raph popped a wheelie and turned his bike around. Ashton clung on for dear life.

"Alright no one makes a move until we're all there." Leo smirked at Emma."Up for a little detour?"

The gang met up at an old warehouse a few blocks behind the stadium. Alex shivered annd shoved her hands under her arms for warmth."Why do bad guys always pick the creepiest places to plot their evil plans?"

Mikey shrugged,"Must be in the hand book."

"Guys this is serious. Mikey do you remember anything else about the transmission that he sent out?"

"Uh...other than wanting a taste of my mad skills?" He paused as all eyes were on him."No."

Don sighed."Guess we can just go with it Leo."

Raph nodded in agreement."We're in an' out in no time. It's probably some nerd playin' dress up."

When they got in there were alot of tv screens playing re-runs of old shows, life networks, Comedy Central, even online games, along with video games. Leo gave the signal to spread out and look for the culprit. Mikey walked around with Alex- weopans drawn.

They backed up into a big screen. They turned and instantly drooled at what was on."Dude that's-"

"_Star Wars_!" Leo sighed as the rest caught up with the dueo.

"Riiight." He glanced around."Don any hits on where he's hiding?"

Don frowned and started tapping the screen of his tracking device."That's odd...it's saying that our guy is inside the television."

Ashton raised an eyebrow."Hate to say it but mybe it's broken Don."

He shooked his head."No. I could've sworn that I fully charged these."

An image popped up on every screen. It was a tall bulky guy that was shirtless- wearing some jeans that hung low at his hips and shoes. He had shoulder length black hair. He smirked."Looks like I have a couple of intruders. Four freaks and three _very__ hot _girls."

Alex whistled low."Damn."

Emma smirked."You can say that again."

"Damn."

Ashton smiled."Hell yeah. That is one _fine_ piece of-" She stopped herself noticing her boyfriend glaring at her. _If looks could kill._ She laughed nervously,"Totally not my type what-so-ever! I like 'em green!" She wrapped an arm around his waist. He eye rolled silently cursing.

Leo rolled his eyes. He turned to one of the screens."Who are you?"

"I go by many names in the gamer world...but you can call me Ligh."

Emma giggled."Hot, smart, and an awsome name."

Ligh smiled darkly in her direction."So what's your name cutie?"

Leo was getting impatient."Hey! I was talking to you!"

The guy tsked and crossed his arms over his chest."Temper, temper. Unless one of you is Turtle Titan 19 I suggest you leave." He paused and winked at Emma."Of coarse you can stay." She blushed a little.

Before Leo could punch the screen Mikey stepped in."Well dude you're lookin' at him. So what's the challenge?"

"Hmmm well I _was_ going to have a face off on who gets the title of best gamer. Now...I want to make this interesting."

"Oh?" Leo glared at Ligh."And how's that?"

He chuckeled."Winner not only gets the title but gets a date with the beautiful blonde."

Leo shooked his head."Sorry no-"

"Deal!" Mikey and Emma both shouted. Leos mouth praticly fell to the floor.

Raph and Ashton face palmed and Alex just rolled her eyes."Oh please."

Ligh grinned."Perfect. Rules are simple there are four rounds. Since you didn't come alone...the four of you will have to play against me."

Don frowned,"But wouldn't the odds be in our favor?"

He held a controler of some sort up."We shall see." He pressed the button and a bright light engulfed them.

**(A.N) o-o Yeah...that just happend. **

**Leo:*glares at me* Do you hate me? **

**Me:*looks up from writing* No? Why? **

**Leo: Lets see...you let a HOT bad guy firt with Emma!**

**Me:*grins evilly* Is someone...*pretends to think* Now what's the word...oh I know Jealous? **

**Leo:*blushes* NO! I'm just concerned about the moral of this. **

**Me: Moral? ...*goes back to writing* Whatever dude you're so Jealous. **

**Leo:*growls and storms out* **

**Em:*walks in* What's up with Leo? **

**Me:*shrugs* No clue. Must be hormones. **

**Em: Huh...Well TMNT doesn't belong to Bell! **

**Me:*continues writing next chapter* Please Review! :)**


	11. Round 1 out of 4

The blinding white light diminished and revealed to the brothers a huge coliseum. They were standing on what looked like a drag strip and up in the stands were thousands of people dressed funny. A loud uproar of cheers and yells echoed through out the marble architect.

Leonardo unseathed his katana blades and went into a defensive stance."Alright, stay on your toes! We don't no what we're up against."

His brothers withdrew their weapons. Donatello frowned and glanced around them."Anyone wanna take a guess as to where we're at?"

Mikey grinned,"Dudes we're in-" A loud roar of an engine interupted him. The ground rumbled underneth their feet. They turned and stared wide eyed at the huge dirt cloud comeing right at them.

Raph growled,"What da shell is dat?!"

Mikey's grin widdend."My guess is our rides!"

Leo raised an eyeridge,"Mind shineing some light on all this?"

On cue the dust cloud consumed them but dissapeared to show them three empty go-cart looking things- there was even a green dirt bike. A black go-cart pulled up next to them. The driver was none other then Ligh.

He smirked,"Hurry up and get in."

Mikey jumped into the red one with a large M on the front engine. He looked like a kid on Christmas."I am so gonna win!" He turned to his brothers."Guys! This is Mario Karts!"

Don sighed as he climed in an orange cart with a skull-like figure on the front."Oh joy..."

Raph jumped on the bike and reved it up. Leo climed in the green cart the had a large L. He pressed on the gas and glared over at Ligh."Let's get this over with!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o What just happend? 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh...Where are we?" Alex, Emma, and Ashton looked around their new enviroment. The room was white and appeared empty- save for the black leather sofa and a huge flat screen.

Ash frowned."Better question is...Where are the guys?"

Emma gasped."Does that answer your question?" An image appeared on the tv screen. The guys were lined up behind a black and white checkard line that said Start and each had a racer.

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Race the clock 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph reved up his bike. Mikey pressed on the gas and was in complete game mode. Don was just sitting there trying to figure out how to get his cart to start. All the while their fearless leader was glaring daggers at Ligh. He gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Ligh smirked at Leo and reved his engine up. Suddenly a puff of pink smoke exploded in front of them and revealed, none other then, Princess Peach. She was in her usual pink cream-puff dress and held up a white hanky. She smiled down at the racers.

"Ready boys?" The guys went into game mode, all pumped and ready for the race.

Well..almost all. Donatello raised his hand up.

"Uh..I have no clue how to-"

"GREAT!" Peach had a smug smile on her face as Don frowned a little at being ignored. She waved the hanky,"One, Two...I didn't say GO!" She glared at them. She cleared her throat,"ONETWOTHREEGO!"

They were off. Well Leo, Raph, Ligh, and Mike were off. Don was left behind coughing up some smoke. He blinked before cursing.

"Why..." He kicked the clutch."WONT..." He punched the steering wheel."YOU.."He was pounding against the dashboard."GO!" Suddenly his go-cart roared to life. He smiled and fist-pumped."Yes!"

He pressed on the gas, but instead of speeding away like his brothers, the car was going at a snail pace- sputtering every now and then.

He groaned and banged his head against his steering wheel.

Mikey laughed as his car went air born- with the thanks of a well placed ramp. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"THIS. IS. AWSOME!"

Raph popped a wheelie and landed in front of his little brother. Mikey frowned.

He laughed and pushed up on the clutch and went faster."Sorry Mike, but no way am I losen' ta you!"

Leo was tailing Ligh. _No way am I going to let this guy win._ **(Real Gone- Sheryl Crow) **

Ligh chuckled and slowed down a little so that they were side by side. He looked over at the blue banded turtle and smirked.

"Hey! You know I'll be sure to give you a picture of our date after this!"

Leo glared at him but then smiled."Sorry Ligh but my brothers hate to lose as much as I do." Ligh raised an eyebrow. Leo pointed. He looked to find Michelangelo and Raphael in mid air action. They passed over them and went onto a lower panel.

_I'm Amercan made, but I like Cheverolet_

_My momma taught me wrong from right _

Ligh growled and punched on the gas the same time as Leo. Meanwhile Mikey and Raph were going head to head.

"You should know this by now Raphie boy! No one defeats the Battle Nexus Champion!" He pressed a red button and his cars wheels seperated and raised up- lifting the cart up.

"I'm sorry what was that Mike? Can't hear ya over the sound of me winning- WHAT THE SHELL?!" He nearly fell off his bike when Mikey passed over him. He glared at his little brother as he blew him a raspberry."You're a dead turtle Mikey!"

_I was born in the South _

_Sometimes I have a big mouth _

_When I see something I don't like _

_I gotta say it _

"Go Mikey!" Alex cheered.

Ashton rolled her eyes but instantly jumped up and screamed,"That's my turtle!" Raph passed Mikey gaining the lead again- only to be passed up by Ligh.

Emma Jumped up and fist-pumped,"Go Ligh!" The two girls stared at their friend as if she had two heads. She blushed."What?"

_Well we've been driving on this road _

_For a mighty long time _

_Payin' no mind to the signs _

Leo floored it and followed up the track to take a steep loop. The track leveled out and formed a funnel leading down into the earth. He pushed up on the clutch and felt the car surge left.

_Well this nieghborhood's changed _

_It's been rearranged _

_We left that team somewhere behind _

Raph leaned up against his bike and cringed. He was catching up to this Ligh guy and noticed a red button on the side of his handle bars. There was a small note that read: DO NOT TOUCH. He did what any rational hotheaded, competitive turlte would do- he pressed it. He screamed when his seat ejected him off of his bike.

_Slow done, you're gonna crash _

_Baby you were screaming _

_It's a blast, blast, blast _

Mikey was a few yards behind. He frowned at the sight of his brother coming at him. He pulled a lever and cranked his passenger seat up and caught him. The seat slammed down. Raph blinked and was greeted to a laughing Mikey.

"Dude, need a lift?"

Raph growled,"Oh hell no! I'm not letting a goofball drive!" He grabbed the wheel and slid it across to his side and was driving.

_Look out you got your blinders on_

_Everybody is looking for a way _

Leo gave a solid salute to his two brothers as he passed them down the funnel. He pressed the pedal to the metal.

_To get real gone, real gone _

_Real gone _

Ligh laughed as he lounged his arm from the side door."Too easy."

_But there's a new cat in town _

_He's got high faded friends _

_Thinks he's gonna change history _

The car lapped over a double hoop and dodged a few colums. He pressed a blue button and a drink popped out of his sterio. He grabbed it and casually took a swig. The track went down and curved right.

_You think you know him so well _

_Yeah you think he's so swell _

_But he's just perpetuating prophecy _

He was just about to make it to a drop off when a car engine roared past him. Ligh blinked."Who the hell?"

Leo smirked and kept up the pace. He was now in the lead and was wanting to keep it that why.

_Come on now _

_Slow down, you're gonna crash_

_Baby you are screaming _

_It's a blast, blast, blast _

The track rounded and curved. Ligh pushed faster and was neck in neck with Leo.

Leo looked over at Ligh and smiled,"Hey Ligh! I'll be sure to tell Emma you said hi!" He pressed the accelerate and left Ligh in the dust.

_Look out you got your blinders on _

_Everybody's looking for a way _

_To get real gone_

Emma blushed but held a smile. Alex smirked and poked her friend in the side."Thought you wanted Ligh to win."

She rolled her eyes."Like Ligh can beat Leonardo."

_Real gone _

Raph was going wild with speed and kept stepping on the breaks every second. Mikey was hanging half way out of the car and look at his reflection through the mirror. He toucched his cheek.

"Dude...I don't feel so good." Raph wrinkled his nose and muttered something under his breathe. Mike gulped."Seriously look at me I'm green!" He paused."Well..greener then usual..but that's not the point!"

_Real gone _

Ashton face palmed as she watched her boyfriend."Remind me never to let Raph give me driving lessons.."

_Real gone _

_Oh _

Leo smiled when tthe finish line came into view. Ligh was right behind him. He growled and, without looking, pressed a red button. A huge rocket popped out and egnited to excel his speed.

Ligh laughed like a maniac. Leo hit his wheel in frustration but then got an idea. He pressed his own button and the same process happend. He jumped up and balanced ontop of the hood of the car. Ligh was halfway to the finish line by the time Leo caught up to him. Leo jumped ontop of him and tried taking the steering wheel out from his hands.

_You can say what you want but you can't say it 'round here_

_'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin' _

Ligh punched him and smirked,"You know what they say..Cheaters never win!" He pushed another button and it sent Leo flying.

_Well I believe I was right when I said you were wrong_

_You didn't like the sound of that _

"Got ya!" Mikey caught his brother as they drove up the track to catch up to Ligh.

Raph punched in the gas and sped up. Leo sighed,"Too late.."

_Now did ya? _

_Slow dow you're gonna crash _

_Baby you were screaming _

_It's a blast, blast, blast _

_Well look out you got your blinders on _

_Everybody's lookin' for a way _

_To get real gone* _

Ligh passed the finish line and spun out in front of Donatello. Don spun out of control and soon stopped. He sighed and looked up to see his brothers ride in to the finish.

Ligh hopped out of his car and shared the smugest smile on his lips.

"Ligh:one and Turtles:Zero."

Raph grumbled,"You got lucky this time but next time you're goin' down pretty boy!"

Ligh chuckled,"Might as well give up now-"

"No!" Leo growled."We have three more rounds. We're not giving up until this is over."

Ligh smiled,"Very well..I'll go and prepare for the next round." He pressed a button and he disappeared.

Mikey raised an eyeridge at his older brother."You ok Leo?"

Don frowned."Yeah...you look kind of...tense?"

Leo turned away from them."I'm fine."

Raph smirked and crossed his arms over his plasteron."This wouldn't have anything ta do wit Emma now? Would it?"

Leo snapped."Who said it was about her? I mean come on! It's abvious she wants Ligh! Why would I care what she thinks?!"

His brothers looked at each other and shared the same smile. Mikey grinned,"Dude you are so jelous."

His brother blushed."Why would I be jelous? I am not jelous!"

His brothers watched as he kept on going on about how he wasn't "jelous". Raph shooked his head and smiled."He's got it bad." His brothers nodded in agreement. As Leo continued his rant, a bright light surounded them all and transported them to their next challenge.

**(A.N) Yeah..this was hard to write. I hope it was decent enough! I own nothing except my OCs!**

**Ligh: So you doing anything after this? *leaned up against the wall***

**Me:*blushes* Er..Well I have homework lots and lots of homework!**

**Ligh:*smiles and puts arm around me* Hows 'bout me and you go and- **

**Leo:*glares at us* What the shell is going on!? **

**Ligh: Why if it isn't Leo-lame-o **

**Me:*huffs and twists Ligh's arm around* Now that was lame **

**Leo:*crosses arms and looks pissed* You too?! **

**Me:*shrugs* Hey he came on to me **

**Leo:*rolls eyes* I'm going out! **

**Ligh: Huh..He sounds like a certain hot head **

**Me: Poor guy..*looks at Ligh* Would you do me a favor? **

**Ligh:*smiles* Sure? **

**Me: Take us away? **

**Ligh:*suddenly surounded by roses and light and is shirtless* Please review! You might enjoy it! **

**Me:*gets a nose bleed***


	12. Round 2 out of 4

"Ladies and gentle men, welcome back to," Dramatic pause,"Dance To Sing!"

The turtles were blinded by a huge spotlight and deafend by the roaor of a huge crowd. Mikey stared wide eyed at the laser lights flashing- music pumping. They were on a huge stage that looked like something off of Dancing With The Stars with a mix of American Idol.

A short chubby man walked out onto the stage with a tall blonde wearing a short red sparkly dress with matching heels. He had a microphone in his hand and waved to the crowd. Signs flashed Apluase and the audience obeyed.

"Good evening folks! Today we have a speacial treat for you tonight!" He gestured to the guys."In this corner we have the strange, the exotic, the just plain wierd turtles!"

The crowd cheered and some even held up odd signs with the guys faces glued on them. The woman next to him snatched up the microphone.

"And in this corner we have the handsome, strong, and talented Ligh!" The spot light hit on Ligh and the crowed went wild. Wolf whistles sounded along with many swooning ladies.

Raph raised an eyeridge."What the **** is this?" He blinked."Wait I can't say ****? ***** stupid ****! What the **** is goin' on!?"

The chubby man grabbed the mic and smiled at the turtles."Excellent question! We would love to enlighten you all!"

Suddenly a paino appeared and the man smiled as he sang,"_Let me entertain you! Let me make you smile!_" A top hat and a cain appeared and he started to dance."_Let me do a few tricks!" _

He threw his top hat into the air and spun it around on his cain."_Some old and then some new tricks! I'm very versatile." _

the host threw the cain and top hat to the lady. She caught the cain and the tophat landed on her head neatly."_And if you're real good," _She winked at the boys,"_I'll make you feel good!_" She held the cain out in front of her and spun around."_I want your spirits too fine!_"

She stoped in a pose where she pointed to the host. The lights went out and the music slowed down a little. The spot light turned on to show the man at the top of some really tall stairs that were not there before.

The top hat was tilted forward a bit and held his cain under his arm."_So let me entertain you!_"

Another spotlight turned on and showed the woman in the same pose- with her own hat and cain."_And we'll have a real good time!_"

The music turned jazzy and picked up the tempo. The tempo picked up so did their pace in walking down the stairs- doing high kicks can-can.

The man yelled,"_Yes sir!_"

They sung the line together getting closer to the bottom the steps,"_We'll have a real good time!_"

The lady and man jumped down and each put their arms around two turtles and brought them into the awkward dance."_And if you're real good, I'll make you feel good! I want your spirits to climb!_"

They spun them around."_Let me entertain you_," They let loose and let the turltes fly out in a dizzy circle."_And. We'll. Have. A. Real. Good. Tiiiiiiiiiime!_"

~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Meanwhile o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow...I'm starting to feel sorry for the guys." Alex remarked.

The tv went to an odd comercail break after Ligh won the race. Ashton could hardly believe what she was seeing. The guys were now in America's number one stupidest show ever made.

Emma raised an eyebrow."What the hell is this?"

"It's kind of like a mix of American ideal and So You Think You Can Dance- only in a game show version. Loser gets pied in the face and booed off stage. By the looks of things it seems like Ligh is going to go for the battle approach."

Alex frowned."Do you actually watch this crap?"

"No. I just come acrossed it when I was trying to find the news." She shivered."Not a pleasent memory."

Emma leaned against the couch and propped her feet up on the glass top coffee table."Well this is going to be interesting."

~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o Strip tease + ninja turtles= One GOOD time xD 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! I refuse! No way in **** am I gonna do this!"

Mikey and Don were trying to hold Raph back from walking off stage. Once the song was over he tried to make a break for it. Leo had his arms crossed and gave his brother a hard look.

"Oh no you don't. We are finishing this- so suck it up little brother."

The lady smiled into the mic."Our first contestant is none other then Ligh!"

Leo looked over towards the stage and back at his brothers."This our chance to come up with something."

The lights dimmed down to a blue blacklight. Music started playing and a fog machine was turned on. A spotlight turned on and revealed a siluate of Ligh. He started moving his hips to the music and spun out of from behind the screen. He was dressed like a gangster- baggy black pants that hung low at his hips a gray hood with hat underneath and a pair of old nikes.

**(Ginuwine-PONY)(A.N) Picture Magic Mike ;)**

_I'm just a bachelor, I'm lookin' for a partner _

_Someone who knows how to ride without even fallin' off _

The guys eyes widend when Ligh started moving. His hips flexed and every girl in the place went crazy. He slowly stripped off his jacket.

_Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits _

_Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off _

Ligh's dance was sensual and provacotive. His voice was surprisingly great! The whole mood was just HOT.

Raph raised an eyeridge."Ok, any of you guys have any ideas on how we beat THAT?"

Don frowned."Sorry but there's no way I'm going to go on stage and embarass myself."

Leo smirked."Guys we can do this! Remember when we were younger?"

Mikey grinned."You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Don's eyes widend and a smile formed on his lips."If he's thinking what I think you're thinking.."

Raph groaned- already knowing what was going on."If he's thinkin' what you think he's thinkin' then I don' think we should be thinkin'."

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come and jump on it _

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come and jump on it _

Ashton covered her eyes and muttered,"I have a boyfriend...I have a boyfriend...I _have _a boyfriend!"

Alex could not take her eyes off the screen. Her mouth hung open and a small blush rose upon her cheeks.

Emma frowned and pointed to the screen."Is it just me or does his tan look fake?"

"Who cares?! The dude is H.O.T." Alex was starting to drool a little.

_Sittin' here flossin', peepin' your steelo _

_Just once if I had the chance, the things I would do to you _

_You and your body, every single portion _

_Send chills up and down your spine, juices flowin' down your thigh _

He sunk down to his knees and rode down on the floor. However, while the crowd was watching the "peep show", the turtles were plotting a sure winner!

_If you're horny, lets do it_

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come and jump on it _

_If you're horny, lets do it_

_Ride it, my pony_

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come and jump on it _

_If we're gonna get nasty baby first we'll show and tell _

_Till I reach your pony tail _

_(OH) _

_Lurk all over and through you baby _

_Until we reach the stream _

_You'll be on my jockey team _

_(Ooh) _

Suddenly some girls wearing some gangster outfits jumped out on stage and started to join in on dancing. Some of them slowly jirating.

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come on and jump on it _

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddles waitin' _

_Come on and jump on it _

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come on and jump on it _

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come on and jump on it _

Ashton peeked through her fingers,"Eeeep!" She instantly covered her eyes back up."I _have a boyfriend_!"

Emma and Alex both raised an eyebrow,"Alright Ash...We get your point..."

_If you're horny, lets do it _

_Ride it, my pony _

_My saddle's waitin' _

_Come on and jump on it _

_Ride it _

_Ride it _

The crowd erupted into a huge applause. Some women in the crowd even went as far as to throw some under garments on stage. The hostess and host walked out on stage- all smiles.

The hostess fanned herself,"I think I speak for everyone in here that that you were on _fire_!" Cheers of agreement spread through the crowd.

The host smiled and shoved in front of his hostess."Yes, now lets see what our judges have to say!"

The spot light turned over towards a panel with four people. A bulky black man with grill in his teeth and wearing sunglasses had the name: Andy Lurksman in front of his buzzer. Next to him was a man in a ten gallon hat with long dreds and looked like the whitest boy you would ever meet- Keith Suburb. Two women- one who was all fro and had an 80s look going on, Minnie Minai, and one who had on a little black dress and huge loop ear rings, Carey Miriah.

Andy smiled, showing off his grill,"Yo dog..I feel ya. You got this whole male domination thing and the ladys love dat dude!" Girly shrieks concured."Unfortunately, I don't think yer the 'it' in my book- so I'm givin' you a five."

The crowd booed and threw some rotten fruit at Randy.

"I disagree!" Minnie snapped her fingers at him and grinned."Abes of steel, you is fine on spaghetti on rai! I give you a ten!"

Carey rolled her eyes and waited for the support yelling died down."You have talent Ligh..but baby I just don't feel the love. It's a five for me."

Keith paused after the 'Awwws' from the crowd."Well partner you have a voice and you can dance like my unlce Stan after a few beers." There was an awkward silence and Ligh raised an eyebrow at his statment. Keith blushed."Never mind...Ten!"

The crowd went wild.

The hostess smiled brightly,"Ligh just set the bar of this competition at thirty points! Up next is the turltes! Will they win? Lets find out!"

Like before the lights dimmed down. Strob lights turned on and went with the beat of the music. One by one the stage lights revealed each turtle dressed in sweats in their recognized colors- with a white strip going down the sides and all four had on slick, black pair of shades.

Mikey went first and started to rap- all while pulling out some moves. **(Ninja Rap- Vanilla Ice) **

_YO! It's the green machine- Gonna roock the town without bein' seen _

_Have you ever seen a turtle get donw?- Slammin' and jammin' to the new swing sound_

Emma laughed,"No way!"

Alex and Ashton smiled,"Ninja style!"

_Yeah everybody let's move- Michelangelo is here with a new Jack Groove _

_Gonna rock and roll the place- With the power of the ninja turtle bass _

Mikey pointed towards Leo- his three brothers already using their ninja skills to dance.

_Leo my man, ya now I'm not playin'- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin': _

The four brothers lined up and started a chain reaction. Leo, Raph, and Don joined in on the chorus.

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja RAP! _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Lyrics, fill in the gap- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP _

Raph smirked and took over the rap.

_Just feel it, if ya know what I mean- Give it up for the heros in green_

_Just flowin', smooth with power- Kickin' it up hour after hour _

_Cause in this life there is only one winner- You better aim straight so you can_

Leo jumped in front and spatted.

_Hit the sinner_

_In it to win it with a team of four- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore _

_It's the: _

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go, ninja, Go ning, GO _

_GO GO GO GO _

Don back flipped and took over- his brother linned up behind him and mimiced a wave. The crowds cheers went louder and had a few dancing.

_Villians, you better run and hide- Becouse one day you might not slide _

_So choose your weapon don't slip- _

_Donatello's in control with a flex of a mic grip _

The guys had their weapons out now and started to "fight". Donnie had Mikey- who took over the rap and Leo had Raph.

_Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked-_

_With the Miami drop that you like alot _

_You know it's hittin' like a Ninja Turtle, when your bass kicks in- _

_You better check your level _

_The power of the ninja is strong- Fightin' off crooks 'till they're all cold gone _

The guys stopped and were in a line again and Mikey started the line dance.

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja RAP! _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Ice Ice Ice _

Ashton, Alex, and Emma all laughed as they started to dance in front of the television screen. All yelling,"Go, NINJA, GO!"

_Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! _

_GO GO GO GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_Go ninja, Go ninja, GO; Go ninja, Go ninja, GO _

_GO GO GO GO _

The guys stopped and posed. Their chests heaving up and down with exhaustion. The crowd went nuts and even gave them a standing movation. The judges even stood up clapping. Ligh had his arms crossed and looked pissed (to Leo's satisfaction).

The host went up and cried,"Amazing! Simply incredible! What do you guys think?" Gesturing to the judges.

Carey smiled,"Green is the new chice! You four get a TEN!"

Minnie grinned and bobbed her head back and forth."My four Grean Beans are too cute! TEN!"

Keith smiled his devil-air smile (that made many women in the audience faint)."I tip my hat to you four reptiles! TEN!"

Andy frowned,"I have ta say that turtles are not my favorite animals-" The crowed booed and Ligh smirked."Now hold up! Hold up!" Silence."I mean ta say dogs, that I hate turtles unless they can rap and dance like you four fools! TEN!"

The guys high-fived, er, high-threed each other and smiled ruefully at Ligh.

Mikey laughed and started to dance singing,"T.M.N.T. What you get is what you see!"

Raph rolled his eyes but held his smile enjoying the high of winning.

Leo smirked and glared at Ligh."One to One. You better watch out becouse the turtles are gonna kick your ass!"

Ligh smiled,"There's two more rounds left! You might be lucky this time but the next round is all mine!"

**(A.N) I had fun writing this one...I watched the vid. of TMNT 2 to get in the mood xD lol Sry about some of the dance stuff- I am not so great on dancing descriptions so I hope you guys can use this new thing called IMAGINATION! lol ;P **

**Me:*dances* Go ninja, Go ninja, GO! **

**Ligh:*rolls eyes* Who ever wrote that song is probably turning over in his grave right now..**

**Me:*pokes Ligh* Hey you're just mad becouse you lost this round! **

**Ligh: What ever..**

**Me:*smirks* TMNT are not mine! **

**Ligh:*smiles* Please Review! **


	13. Round 3 out of 4

"OUCH!" Michelangelo rubbed his head.

He blinked. He was engulfed in darkness._ Where am I? _He held his arms out in front of him and bumped into a panel. He frowned and tried again to his left- same result. Whatever this was it did not look good. Plus there was also the question as to where his brothers were- not to mention Ligh. This whole place just kept getting weirder by the second.

Mikey had to admit that this _had_ been the most fun they had in a while. After the Winters battle things became quiet. He felt a lurch and fell on his rearend. The platform he was on began to rise. All too soon was he blinded by a bright light. A loud clapping noise drifted into his senses as he blinked away the many black blur of dots.

His vision started to become clear again and found himself on, yet another, stage. There was a huge cage with tiny chihuahuas and poodles. He looked around to find Ligh standing on the other side. In the middle of the stage stood his brothers and each had on a strange looking dog callor.

Mikey touched his neck and felt the cool metal of his own callor. _What the shell?_

"And we're back to _Dog Pound_! America's number one hit game show- where if you get the answer wrong you either get shocked by the dog callor or put in the dog house with angry dogs knawing at your ankles for five minutes!" Two men dressed in matching yellow polka dotted suits appeared out of no where on stage.

"I'm Eatsman!"

"And I'm Laird!"

Raph face palmed."Lord just kill me now!"

Eastman slung an arm around Raph's shoulder."Never fear green one! We have a medical crew on stand by behind stage!"

A screen appears and shows a couple of monkeys dressed as doctors eating bannanas.

~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0 Meanwhile o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex rubbed her chin and frowned."Is it just me or do those names sound familar?"

Ashton and Emma shared a glance."Nope."

"Never heard of them."

Alex continued to stare at the screen."Hmm..."

Ashton leaned closer to Emma and wishpered,"Think we should tell her?"

Alex stared at the screen.

"Nah, she'll figure it out sooner or later."

~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0 Game Twist o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ligh smirked and crossed his arms."Get ready to lose turtles."

Mikey glared."Oh no! You need to be the one that...needs to prepare to be losed?"

Don rolled his eyes."You _really _got him on that one Mike."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I'm under alot of pressure!"

Laird smiled at the crowd, which were creepy smiling manikins."We have small problem." All eys were on the co-host."We have way too many particpants! The rules _clearly _state that there should be only teams of two- not four."

The turtles looked over at Ligh.

He shrugged a shoulder."I already have a plan."

He took out the remote and pressed a button. A read beam shot out from it and suddenly Emma materialized out of thin air.

She blinked."What just happend?"

Leo frowned."What!? You can't use her! She's with us!"

Ligh smirked."Wanna bet?" He snapped his fingers and Eastman was at his side."Read the rules to our _friends_."

A large, opened, book was lowered by faulty wireing. Eastman and Laird both hovered over the book and started wishpering to each other. Every now and then they would glance over at Emma and nod; all before turning towards Leo with a smile. Laird made a heart with his hands while Eastman laughed. Leo raised an eyeridge.

The hosts clapped their hands at once and shouted,"Break!"

The book slowly began to rise back up from the stage.

Laird smiled broadly."According to sub-sectionC-"

Eastman chimed in,"Order form _XYZ_-"

"Under code number _8.999999999999994_."

They both chorused,"The contestants may choose to pick who or whatever to be their partner."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest."I did _not_ sign up for this..."

Ligh smirked and slung an arm over her shoulder."Aw don't worry babe. Just relax. Ligh's got this."

She rolled her eyes."My _hero_."

Raph smiled."I'll lay out of dis one."

Leo was about to tell Donatello that they were going to be a team when Mikey butted in,"Come on Donnie let's get the show on the road!"

"Mike...no offense but you're not the trivia king."

Don chuckled,"You need to relax." Leo raised an eyeridge."Let's just say Mike can come in handy."

Michelangelo grinned."We got this!"

Raph sighed and clapped his brother's back."Come on dere's no arguein' wit 'em...plus we have one more round left so da worse dat could happen is if we lost _big _time."

~~~~~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Game on o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ligh and Emma stood in front of a podium alongside Mike and Donnie.

Laird smiled at them."Alright! let's start with team turtle! McOrange can go first in the _Dog House_ round!"

Mikey was pushed onto the middle of the stage and stood in front of Eastman.

The host smiled."Okie-dokie then! You have fifteen seconds to answer a question right or else you get put in the dog house with the dogs!"

Mikey's eyes widend at the sight of the cute puppies."Um...mybe Don should-"

"Start now!" A timer started to count down."What's the capitol of Liechtenstein?"

He gulped."Uh..."

"WRONG! When did Hanibal cross the Alps?"

Don groaned when Mikey yelled,"_Never_! He was only in New York!"

"Wrong Hanibal kid! Who is burried in Grant's tomb?"

Don smiled. _Too easy_."Mark!"

He face palmed._ We're doomed! _

"A rooster lays an egg ontop of the barn roof. Which way did it roll off?"

Leo leaned forward from his spot."Come on Mike! They practicly _gave_ you the answer!"

Mikey snapped his fingers."The answer is simple. If the wind is heading East and the egg faces the West _and _it's a Tuesday? I say the answer is to the right!"

Ligh bursted out laughing as the host declared the answer wrong."Roosters don't lay eggs."

"Wrong again! _How _many atoms in one kilograms of oxygen?"

Raph sighed,"Might as well throw in da towel."

Mikey smiled."Oh! Three point seven six four times ten to the twenty fifth!"

All mouths dropped. Don went pale."H-He was-"

"CORRECT!"

Emma gaped."How?"

Ligh rubbed his chin."How indedd."

Mikey was currently sticking his tongue out and dancing across the floor.

Ashton and Alex stared at the screen in disbelief."_What_!?"

Mikey gave Donatello a fist bumped as ten points were shown on their score board.

Eastman jumped up and spun out Emma to the stage."Alright little lady answer a question right you get ten points! Answer wrong then you get 5,000 volts zapped into your system!"

She gulped.

"Question one: Which chemical element has the shortest name?"

"Tin?"

"Correct!"

"Sculpter Federic Auguste Boltholdi based the face of the statue of liberty off of who?"

She frowned."Um..I'll go out on a limb here and say his mother?"

"Correct!"

Raph growled,"I can' believe she's helpin' him!"

Leo rolled his eyes."It's not like she has a choice in the matter."

"Alrightie next question! What word do we use to describe the asexual reproduction of a plant or animal?"

The clock seemed to be ticking louder."Clone!"

"Correct!"

"Which president was nick named after the teddy bear?"

"Theodore Roosevelt."

"Correct!" The timer went off. The host grinned."And that's the end of round one!"

Laird jumped in,"Team Ligh is in the lead with forty points leaving Team Green behind with a total of ten points."

Suddenly Mikey was lifted up by a harness and was flung into the cage with dogs. He let out a girlish scream as the dogs tackled him.

Donatello's eyes widend as Eastman aproached him."Alright time for the complicated challenge!"

A board was wheeled in and Ligh was given a black marker along with Don.

Laird grinned at them."Alright! So all you have to do is beat yourself at tick-tack-toe, walk backwards towards a pit of jelly beans whilst performing a hand-stand."

Eastman grinned and pushed a button to reveal a huge obstical course with an army of clowns on the other side."Then run through the flaming hoops and swinging spikes and the tunnel of laughing gas to meet three-haundred clowns in an epic feather-sword battle!"

Eastman jumped up and declared,"All under one minute!"

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Any ways 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex sighed,"Well it was nice knowin' ya Don."

Ashton nervously chewed the inside of her cheek."This is not good."

~~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o Hit me up 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don scratched his head."I'm going to need an asprine when we get home."

_I've been afraid of big words_

_since I was a kid _

Eastman smiled,"GO!"

Donatello and Ligh ran towards the boards and started the game. Mikey panted and looked up from the cage to see them started. With a deep gulp of air he shouted,"Win Don! I don't think I can handle my ego being bruised as well!"

_I thought I'd get over it _

_Somehow I never did _

The dogs pounced on him again. Ligh laughed as he put down the marker and ran towards the starting point to begin the backward hand-stand. Donnie growled and stared at his work.

"How the shell did that happen?!"

The board presented negative results of being a winner. Quickly, he erased it and tried again.

_Usually it's no big deal _

_But every now _

_and then _

Second time was the charm. He turned around and went to the check point and began the hand stand. Ligh was already half way to the coarse. Don managed to catch up to be right beside of him. There were five hoops placed on the ground. They ignited on fire causing both contestants to hesitate.

Ligh swallowed."Here goes nothin'!"

He jumped over two hoops and landed in the third. Don managed to jump three and ended up in the fourth hoop.

_It kicks in again_

_I went to a speacialists and asked _

_what was wrong with me _

_Based upon your test results it's not hard to see _

Donatello was about to make a break for the swinging spikes when Laird stopped him.

"Sorry but you did not follow up with a turkey hand spring!"

Don frowned,"What!? You said nothing about-"

Ligh cut in with a loud turkey call as he back springed towards the spikes.

_You're afraid of __lengthy words _

_You're not the only one _

_Here's what your condition's called _

_but it wont be much fun _

Donnie growled as he was pushed into the spikes while performing the degrading turkey call. Ligh laughed carefully manuvering through the field of swinging spikes.

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

Don managed to tuck and roll over towards the middle and dodge a few spikes. Ligh tumbled and sprang upwards to get a better footing.

Raph sighed,"Da sooner we get outta' dis nut-house da betta'."

Mikey gasped out of the cage for air- looking bruised and his mask was on torn a little. Slowly he staggered towards them."Tell me about it..." Then he promptly passed out.

_If you're afriad of big long words _

_here's one you should knowa_

Now the two were head to head through the tunnel of laughing gas. Ligh held his breah and ran through- pushing Don out of the way. Don got back into focus and sprinted onwards. Halfway through he felt a slight tickle on his beak. A feather popped out of no where and started tickleing his nostrol region.

He gasped quickly holding his breathe again. He just could not hold it in any more. He wheezed as he let out a frustrated sneeze. Suddenly a tingle overcame through his stomach. His mouth quircked upwards and his sides started to hurt as a chuckle escaoed him.

Don gulped and started laughing like a maniac."Oh n-no! I-I can't st-stop-" His laughter continued as he ran through the remainder of the gas.

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_I'm not even joking _

_Believe it or not _

_There's one thing Iknow for sure _

_So listen if you please _

_Whoever came up with the word _

_did not have the disease _

Ligh was tossed a black feather sword and charged through the menacing crowd of clowns.

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia_

_If you're afraid of big long words _

_here's one you should knowa _

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_I was in my science class when I started screaming _

_It was becouse of a video my teacher was streaming _

Leo winced when Don missed the feather sword and went into a laughing fit as the hord of clowns attacted him. Raph held his sides and shaked his head in slight disgust. Mikey was still passed out and had drool dripping at his mouth.

_It was about a lung diseas _

_I hope they all get better _

_But whoever named it gave it too many letters _

Don held his side and gasped out."I-I c-can't..." He was soon swallowed up into the large mess of clowns.

Ligh laughed few times but managed to get through by tickleing the crap out of most of the clown foes.

_I mean really who would name a diseas _

_Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis_

_Not very sensitive to people who have _

_Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

Emma had her eyes covered with her hands. She had enough of this nonsense.

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_If you're afriad of big long words _

_here's one you should knowa _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

Don growled as his sides started to hurt from all of the laughing. Slowly he got up on all fours and started to crawl out of the big maze of reds and blues and whites of clown get up.

_If you're afraid of big long words _

_here's one you should knowa _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia_

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia_

Ligh jumped over the last few clowns and made a mad dash towards the finish line. Donatello just made it out as the clowns turned to tickleing themselves.

_If you're afraid of big long words _

_here's one you should knowa _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

_Hippotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia _

Don used the remainder of his energy to run the rest of the way only to be beaten by Ligh.

Raph face palmed."Well...dis was embarressin'."

Emma rolled her eyes as Ligh winked at her."Nothing but a big cheat!"

Leo looked like he was about to kill something. _Next game is our win! We tie and then end this foolishness._

**Me:Well...I have an explaination for this chapter.**

**Don:*walks in with a paper bag over his head and two eyes holes cut out.* You better have a pretty damn good one for the humiliation I went through in this chapter! **

**Me:*sweat drops* Yup and she's here now! **

**Jenn:*walks in smiling and waving.* Hey Bells!**

**Me: I would like to introducce my little sister Jenn!**

**Don:*glares at us* So YOU'RE the cause of my suffering? **

**Jenn: Well...not all of it...*grins innocently* **

**Me: Well almost out of time! **

**Don:Wait what!? **

**Jenn:*falshes a peace sign* TMNT does not belong to Bell! **

**Don:I am so sueing both of you! **

**Me: R&R! **


	14. Please re-read CH 13 before this

**HA! I am back ;)...and now my chapters are jacked up lol! But I hope you guys enjoy it and just ignore this(?) o.o Are you ignoring this thing? Well if not I'll just add a funny thingy here to pass the time! o-o Enjoy? xD **

**Once upon a time they all died. **

**The End.**

**Um...How about...**

**There once was a man named Fred. The Looser Fred. Who soon went and shaved his head. His life was full of lies and lice, but never was once did he pee in his bed. That's the sad life of Fred...just be glad you know not of his brother- the Killer Ted. **

**Raph: What are you doing? **

**Me: I'm bored...**

**Mike: Play a game or watch a movie! **

**Don: Anything is better then writing this nonsense! **

**Leo: Yeah...What they said! **

**Me:*sigh* Fine. As much as I hate good byes...I must take my last murple berry pie*shows a freshly baked pie* and fly.*grows wings from ears and flies away* **

**Leo: I'm almost too afraid to ask.**

**Don: No kidding **

**Raph: Just be glad she left**

**Mike: Am I the only one who finds it odd that she grew wings out of her freakin' ears!? **

**R,L,&D:*baps him on the head* OW! **


End file.
